ROSAS PURPURAS
by princessttarsandy
Summary: Patty se encuentra atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, en el cual la violencia y su falta de autoestima la estan terminando de dañar, Albert llega como un salvavidas en su vida, le enseñara lo que significa el verdadero amor. Podran ser felices.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicas de nueva cuenta... estoy con este proyeco que estoy presentando en la GF. es un estilo totalmente distinto al que he utilizado asi que espero en verdad sus comentarios.

DIsclaimer:

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de Candy Candy y sus creadoras Misujy & Igarashi. La historia es de mi total invencion, con el unico fin de entretenimiento.**

Advertencia:

Si buscas un fic, lleno de ilusiones, yamor en rosa, esta no es la historia. debido al grado de violencia lo pondre en una clasificacion un poco fuerte.

* * *

Sumary: Patricia O´Brayan, es una chica insegura, y falta de autoestima, por ello se va con la falsa ilucion de un amor, un hombre que muestra su violencia al tiempo de casados. Albert se convierte en su lancha de salvacion, al mostrarle el verdadero amor, un amor que no conoce limites, limpio y puro pero para ello tendran que pasar por muchas cosas, una de ellas, es intentar sacar al esposo de ella del camino.

Podran?.

* * *

**ROSAS PURPURAS.**

El sol estaba a plenitud pero aun así no era suficiente para calentarme, sentía ligeros calambres en mis manos, y sentía frío, pero mas que nada miedo… miedo de encontrármelo una vez más… me he dado cuenta que solamente existe un camino para poder ser por fin libre.

La gente de la calle me mira y cuchichean entre ellos, y es que es imposible que no lo hagan si estoy caminando descalza entre las calles y con una bata de hospital algunos pensaran que soy una desequilibrada mental, ósea una loca, quizás creen que soy peligrosa por eso se alejan, solamente deseo que nadie intente detenerme, por que ya no puedo volver atrás, ya no quiero… dañar a nadie, quiero llegar hasta mi destino.

Saben…quizás si estoy loca… loca por haber arrastrado a mi desgracia al único hombre que me ha amado verdaderamente, y hoy por fin comprendí que ya no puedo continuar a su lado, ya que si lo hago su vida… ¡Dios!… una pequeña se acerco a mi, me mira con sus hermosos ojos cafés y me entrega una rosa, la tomo entre mis manos, ella me regala una sonrisa y se va, es lo mas lindo que puedo obtener hoy… ¡gracias Dios por este dulce recuerdo!… tales como los que me regalaste al lado del hombre que amo.

Mi historia se me hace increíble, el como empezó todo…por un lado esta el hombre que me ama, quien ahora se encuentra en el hospital… si tan solo yo… yo debí haberme alejado yo sabia en lo que lo estaba arrastrando por mi maldita culpa el se encuentra ahí y aun así a pesar de lo sucedido el me dijo que me amaba… solamente el ha sido capaz de hacer que mi corazón grite de felicidad, con el conocí el cielo… conocí el amor sin palabras, el significado de una caricia.. Jamás antes imagine que con tan solo un abrazo se puede expresar amor, la calidez de su mirada.

Ya casi veo el muelle de la playa aun son las 8:00 de la mañana creo… no hay mucha gente podre entregarme al mar, ese mar que me lo recuerda perdiendo mi vista en el cielo, que son muy parecidos a sus ojos… es lo único que lamento de mi decisión que acabo de tomar, por que ya nunca mas voy a poderme ver reflejada en esos hermosos ojos.

Se siente tan bien la arena blanca bajos mis pies, el sol poco a poco comienza a calentar pero no es suficiente para calentar mi congelado corazón.

Poco a poco voy ingresando al mar, y dejo que me lleve mientras recuerdo el comienzo de mi infierno, como acabe así, tan vulnerable… no siempre fui así, pero en que parte de mi camino me perdí… en qué momento deje de vivir, deje que esa persona me controlara y decidiera por mí.

* * *

Antes que nada muchas gracias a quellos que se tomaron un tiempecito para leer mi historia. y si no es mucha molestia me pueden dejar un review. al menos para que me digan que sopy pesima escritora, y que ya no lo haga plesse.

Claro siempre con el debido respeto.

Por cierto, en unas semans mas retomare las demas histoiras. Amor & Obsecion y Sin Expresion.

Al igual las que no son de Candy mundo.

Sin mas por el momento me despido.

Les mando un abrazo y un beso desde Irapuato.


	2. Primera Cita

**Hola de Nueva Cuenta... como estoy de buenas... no... es broma.. la verdad es que desde ayer pensaba subri el primer capitulo, asi que aqui esta.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de Candy Candy y sus creadoras Misujy & Igarashi. La historia es de mi total invencion, con el unico fin de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:**

Si buscas un fic, lleno de ilusiones, y amor en rosa, esta no es la historia. debido al grado de violencia lo pondre en una clasificacion un poco fuerte.

**Sumary:**

Patricia O´Brayan, es una chica insegura, y falta de autoestima, por ello se va con la falsa ilucion de un amor, un hombre que muestra su violencia al tiempo de casados. Albert se convierte en su lancha de salvacion, al mostrarle el verdadero amor, un amor que no conoce limites, limpio y puro pero para ello tendran que pasar por muchas cosas, una de ellas, es intentar sacar al esposo de ella del camino.

Podran?.

* * *

**CAPITULO 01.**

**Primera Cita.**

Estudiaba en la mejor escuela de todo Chicago, mis amigas y yo éramos de las mas populares, Annie y Candy andaban con unos chicos en verdad atractivos y ricos de todo el colegio, Candy andaba con Terrance quien hoy en la fecha es un gran actor quien lo iba a pensar que ese joven se convertiría en el mejor y mas cotizado no solo de Estados Unidos si no de todo el Reino Unido, Annie por su parte andaba de novia de Archie primo de Candy, yo para esas fechas babeaba por el otro de sus primos pero lamentablemente el jamás se fijo en mi, y no lo culpaba el era tan buenmozo, y yo.. Era el patito feo del colegio, si bien era popular era por mi amigas que eran tan hermosas como unas muñecas, en cambio yo era un costal de papas y con lentes para acabarla.

Una tarde mientras ingresaba a clase de literatura un joven de piel morena y ojos color almendra, se me acerco con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas el vitoreo no se hizo esperar, yo me quede sorprendida por que…el chico que me las entrego no era nada mas ni nada menos que Neal Legan otro pariente de Candy, es muy buenmozo, no puedo negar que me sentí especial ya que el jamás entregaba flores a nadie.

Después de ese día siempre me daba un detalle, y me invitaba a salir, al principio no acepte, no era que no me gustara si no que él era un mujeriego empedernido y no quería ser una más, mientras que todas mis compañeras cuchicheaba o algunas otras me decían indirectas y otras directas, sobre lo tonta que era por desaprovechar una gran oportunidad, mis amigas me decían que tuviera cuidado y que no me fiara de él.

Francamente eran tantas opiniones que no sabia que pensar, así pasaron tres meses y al final acepte salir con él, ese día él prácticamente había gritado a los cuatro vientos que le diera la oportunidad de salir, así que de la pena no me quedo mas remedio.

Nuestra primera cita fue en el primer sábado del mes de Abril, yo me coloque un vestido en tono marfil, hasta las rodillas, me calce unos zapatillas y con ayuda de Annie y Patty me puse un poco de maquillaje ya que en mi vida lo había utilizado, Candy se notaba insegura y constantemente trataba de disuadirme.

-Patty creo que deberías de reconsiderarlo… Neal…

-Candy es solamente una salida, no quiere que voy a salir con él… no te preocupes si…- le comente mientras le daba una sonrisa, mi amiga suspiro.

- Este bien… quizás me estoy preocupando demasiado.- Annie, iba a comentar algo cuando Stear toco la puerta.

- Patty, Neal te esta…- Se quedo como bobo a mitad de la oración al verme, debía reconocer que mis amigas seria excelentes estilistas aunque también sabían hacer milagros y es que con tan solo hacerme a mi ver espectacular, jamás antes me había sentido tan bonita.

- Ya bajo-añadí

-Eh…-

-Se te ofrece algo más-añadí y parece que con eso reacciono ya que cerro la puerta pero alcanzamos a escuchar un- Rayos y Maldición- después averiguamos que se había golpeado.

Al bajar Neal se quedo también con la boca abierta, pero reacciono aun mas rápido que Stear se acerco y me susurro al oído -¡Wow!…dime que no estoy muerto… por que he visto un ángel- yo inmediatamente me sonroje, después de eso nos disponíamos a salir, pero antes.

Stear, Archie y Terry le dijeron algo a Neal, no supe que… hasta mucho después.

Ese día me llevo a comer a Flammy´s Hall, es un restaurante muy cotizado y de alto prestigio.

-Hermosa que se te antoja- me pregunto

-La verdad no sé- conteste un poco intimidada por la presencia de él

- Me permites escoger a mí- me comento en tono seductor, vamos soy mujer, y él era el primer hombre que se fijaba en mí, me sentía como la cenicienta la diferencia era que no tenia hermanastras, ni era pobre… si no todo lo contrario para mi desgracia era la única heredera de una compañía petrolera ubicada en Wisconsin. Pero eso no venia al caso en ese instante.

-Claro… muy amable- comente mientras le daba una sonrisa nerviosa

Ese día todo fue maravilloso, después de comer paseamos un poco por él parque, platicamos de nuestros sueños y proyectos, para un futuro cercano. Al caminar por las calles, me sentía privilegiada ya que constantemente volteaban para vernos, era indescifrable, la cara que ponían algunas chicas al verme al lado de él.

-Sabes me gustaría que aceptaras ir algún día a la finca que tenemos en Lakenwood- comento.

-Claro... sería un gran honor.

Podrá ser el domingo

-Mmm... el domingo, pues déjame checarlo con Candy, Annie, Terry, Stear y Archie

-Si claro-comento él, haciendo un ligero gesto en su cara.

- Que tienes de repente te quedaste callado-comente

-Lo que pasa…no mejor no… olvídalo

-No, anda dime-insisti como niña pequeña, provocando la rosa de él

-No es nada bonita… creo que ya es hora de que te lleve de regreso-añadió él pero en un tono un poco mas impersonal, del que había estado utilizando en toda la noche.

Durante el regreso, se hizo un silencio incomodo, como si en un instante se formo una gran barrera entre los dos, al llegar como es costumbre el fue a abrirme el auto, para ayudarme a bajar, no supe en qué momento sucedió, pero él me tenia de la cintura demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, de repente sentía muy cerca su aliento de mi rostro.

-Me vuelves loco, el aroma de tu piel- comento mientras con su respiración bajaba sobre mi cuello, yo me sentí estremecer.

-Neal… déjame-comente intentando zafarme, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

-Patty… yo…- no termino porque, empezó a besarme… tarde unos instantes en saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando me di cuenta intente zafarme pero él me sostenía con más fuerza y sin querer comencé a sollozar.

-Porque lloras- me pregunto mientras que con una de sus manos, limpio una de mis lágrimas.

-Porque lo hiciste… suéltame- le comente tratándolo de empujar.

-Porque tenía ganas… y te digo una cosa… sabes muy bien- me comento con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras me soltaba, ingrese corriendo a la casa que compartía con Candy y Annie, me sentía rara… tenía un mar de emociones. Ese fue mi primer beso.

Cuando era más pequeña siempre imaginaba mi primer beso, como algo maravilloso, Candy y Annie siempre comentaba sobre el primer beso que se dieron con sus respectivas parejas; decían que era algo sumamente maravilloso, pero en cambio yo no sentí nada especial, solamente nervios y mucho coraje.

Mis amigas inmediatamente al verme ingresar, corrieron atrás de mí.

-Patty amiga, ¿ Que tienes?- escuche la voz de Candy

-Nada…

-Como que nada, anda ábrenos-comento Annie

-Me duele la cabeza, mañana hablamos… si por favor.

-Patty estás segura-pregunto Candy

-Si, por favor...-comente.

-Está bien, mañana hablamos-comento mi amiga, no muy convencida.

Cuando escuche los pasos alejándose, me puse a llorar como magdalena, me sentía extraña, tenía un poco de asco, me sentía ligeramente confundida.

A la mañana siguiente, me dedique a darle largas a mis amigas, pero en el colegio fue imposible, porque todas comentaban de lo afortunada que era por salir con Neal, no supe cómo pero todo el colegio estaba enterado de adonde exactamente había ido con él, además comentaban que era demasiada aventada en una primera cita… no se como pero de repente me convertí en una cualquiera… eso me molesto mucho pero por mis costumbres me calle.

Al llegar esa tarde a la casa mis amigas me preguntaron sobre el asunto, pero yo francamente no tenia ganas de hablar de ello,asi que solamente les comente que no tenia nada que decir…

Y es que al final ¿Quien me va a creer a mi?, Yo que soy la niña regordeta, antisocial, o al atractivo Casanova, que no necesitaba un solo esfuerzo, para tener a prácticamente a todo el Colegio atrás de él, y no solamente de parte femenino incluso algunos chicos también babeaban por él.

* * *

Hola! les dejo el primer Capis..ojñla y siga siendo del agrado.. por fiss acepto jitomatazos, cebollazos, lechugazos. lo que sea.. pero por favor dejen algun comentario por fiss..

Lady Karen y Alejandra un millon de gracias pro sus coemntarios

Si es una historia totalmente diferente a lo que se ha visto en Candy Mundo, o al menos que he visto.

En esta historia voy a lelvar hasta el punto mas obscuro a la protagonista... ah eso me refiero que noes una historia rosa de amor, ambos personajes van a tener que sufrir para asi, poder alcanzar la madurez.. para poder enfrentar todo lo que viene.

En verdad espero que sea de su agrado.

Algun consejo o algo por fiss haganmelo saber

Repito es la primera vez que escribo asi en narrativa, asi que por favor... si hay algo que no se entienda me lo pueden hacer saber plesse.

Muchas gracias

Un abrazo enorme

desde Irapuato Gto.

25-04-2012.

Sandy,


	3. ¿Novios?

ROSAS PURPURAS.

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de Candy Candy y sus creadoras Misujy & Igarashi. La historia es de mi total invencion, con el unico fin de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:**

Si buscas un fic, lleno de ilusiones, y amor en rosa, esta no es la historia. debido al grado de violencia lo pondre en una clasificacion un poco fuerte.

**Sumary:**

Patricia O´Brayan, es una chica insegura, y falta de autoestima, por ello se va con la falsa ilucion de un amor, un hombre que muestra su violencia al tiempo de casados. Albert se convierte en su lancha de salvacion, al mostrarle el verdadero amor, un amor que no conoce limites, limpio y puro pero para ello tendran que pasar por muchas cosas, una de ellas, es intentar sacar al esposo de ella del camino.

Podran?.

* * *

Capitulo 02

¿Novios?

Pasaron días desde la primera cita, el por su parte se dedico a ignorarme por tres días, en una ocasión mientras me encontraba en el comedor con mis amigas, disfrutando de un rico desayuno, mientras Annie y Candy hablaban de la próxima reunión de los Andley a la cual obviamente estábamos invitadas… en años anteriores no había podido asistir ya que por lo regular siempre mis padres me visitaban, o tenia que acompañarlos a algún otro evento.

-En verdad Patty tienes que asistir… ve que no siempre puedes ver a todo los buen mozos de los Andley-decía Annie

-Si, Patty este año tienes que estar con nosotras, mira que va a venir Tony de España y esta muy buen mozo

-Tony!- grito Annie- Que alegría, ese si que es un buen espécimen Andley es de los mas buen mozos

-Eh… Annie… tu novio soy yo….por si no lo recuerdas-añadió Archie

-Estas celoso amor-añadió Annie melosa

-Yo… celoso… no...- añadió provocando la risa de todos

-Vamos amor, tu eres mi novio

-Si… pero quisiera que fuera al único Andley que veas-añadió en un susurro… era obvio que estaba celoso

-Hay Archie… no te enojes… pero debes reconocer que Tony y Albert están muy buen mozos.

-Pero si se parecen solamente por la edad-reclamo Stear

-Lastima que son mi tío y mi primo directamente… si no…

-Eh…- reclamo Terry, llamando la atención de Candy

-No, te pongas celosos tu también… eres muy buenmozo

.Claro, si soy el sex simbol de Escocia. -Reclamo.

-¡Uy! nada vanidoso- dijo Candy- Todos nos encontrábamos riendo y haciendo planes, para la fiesta anual de los Andley, francamente este año no tenía nada planeado… pero no tenía muchos ánimos de ir.

En eso ingreso Neal, colgando de un lado Luisa, amiga intima de su hermana, esa chica era en verdad enfadosa, entre ella y Susana le ganaban fácil a Elisa, ya que según lo que sabia de la chica, ella había conseguido ser transferida a España pero no precisamente por sus excelentes notas. Según Candy ella estaba colada por Anthony y debido a que no eran prácticamente nada no tenia ningún impedimento para sostener alguna relación, pero al parecer este ni le daba la hora.

Bueno al ingresar Neal con su sequito de descerebrados como decía Stear y Archie, todo el mundo guardo silencio, como si se tratara del mismo príncipe de Inglaterra quien ingresaba, todos le tenían mucho respeto a la familia Legan, quienes en su tiempo pertenecieron a los Andley.

Los Andley son como una especie de Clan, son de las familias mas importantes de Estados Unidos y Escocia, claro que en este ultimo estaba a la par de los Granchéster por lo tanto algunos creían que el noviazgo de mis amigos Candy y Terry era meramente negocios, para hacer a ambas familias aun mas poderosas y es que hablando de eso si que seria beneficioso esa unión, pero la realidad era otra… Terry adoraba a Candy y ella a él, en ellos existe un amor verdadero, puro y único.

Los Cronwell, Los Boswell y los Britter eran otras de las familias mas importantes de Estados Unidos, mi familia también era mega importante pero nada comparado con ellos, pero aun así influíamos en parte importante en la política y economía de nuestro país.

Pero por que les conté esto… así es verdad… como les decía en cuanto ellos ingresaron en todo el comedor se sintió un ambiente un poco incomodo… yo continua en la platica entretenida con mis amigas, quienes aun trataban de que yo fuera a la comida del gran clan, pero en eso estábamos cuando Luisa y Susana quien por cierto a pesar de seguir a Neal, estaba coladita por Terry a quien solamente le daba un poco de lastima.

-Pues el evento de la familia Andley es un gran evento no lo crees Su

-Claro Luisa y no creo que acepten a cualquier persona-añadió Susana con malicia.

-En eso tienen razón es un mega evento, en donde solamente personas con cierta distinción pueden ingresar-añadió Candy- y lastima pero creo que todo el personal esta cubierto o no Dorothy-pregunto Candy dirigiéndose a Dorothy quien era la dama de Compañía de Candy pero en el colegio ella la trataba como su igual y nosotros también y es que para ser francos Dorothy era una persona encantadora… solamente por su condición humilde si no tendría a todo el colegio detrás de ella quien además de hermosa era muy inteligente.

-Cla…Claro…señorita.- Comento cuando había alguien más aparte de nosotras Dorothy prefería marcar las diferencias no quería importunar a la familia de Candy y menos echar a perder la gran oportunidad de estudiar.

-No es para menos… pero Candice creo que deberías cuidar tus amistades

-Claro que las cuido-contesto mi amiga con una voz calculada, quien aparentaba calma pero todo era debido a que Terry la tenia sostenida de la mano, para que la rubia no cometiera una imprudencia.- si fuera lo contrario ya tendría a víboras como tu y Susana entre ellas.

-Oye Candy- comento con voz melosa Annie

-Dime Annie-

-Pero Dorothy nos tiene que peinar y atender, por lo tanto las actividades de ella van a quedar descuidas…

-Oh! Tienes razón-comento mi amiga adivinando a donde iba con eso la morena

-Susana… tu crees que las puedas cubrir… de paso tu Luisa, por que no habrá otra forma de que asistan-añadió Candy, mientas Stear y Archie intentaban no reírse

-Eres una…

-Cuidadito-le comente

-Tu no hables cuatro ojos-me grito

-Chicas que sucede aquí-comento Neal

-Pues tu prima que es una grosera

-Grosera yo-añadió con inocencia Candy- yo no les dije nada malo- Neal levanto las cejas

-Chicas creo que es hora de irnos… esto empieza a apestar-añadió Stear

-Claro si estas tu…. Creo que deberías bañarte-añadió Neal hiriente

.Al que le hace falta el baño es a ti- añadió Archie fastidiado

-Primito… por que tan agresivo

-Déjate de tonterías Neal-agrego Candy molesta

-Uy! Primita aun estas molesta-añadió Neal

-Aléjate de ella.-Grito Terry molesto.

-mejor vámonos, chicos-añadi un poco tímida ya que se empezaba hacer un círculo alrededor de nosotros y no era algo muy agradable.

-Si, vámonos-añadió Candy jalando a Terry y Stear, Annie por su parte jaló a Archie y yo iba detrás de ellos, para evitar que alguno se regresara… en eso estábamos pasando como filia india, y Neal me toma del brazo

-Patty… quiero hablar contigo

-Yo… no…

-Ven Patty no te quedes-añadió Archie quien me sujetaba de la mano, al mismo tiempo que Neal del brazo.

-Suelta a mi novia Archie-

-Novia?-comentaron mis amigos… quienes tenían una cara de interrogación al igual que yo.

-Claro… Patty es mi novia-comento con satisfaccion

-N…

-Es cierto eso Patty-me pregunto Stear, que de repente estaba demasiado pegado a mi.

-Esto yo…

Lo que yo mas detestaba era ser el centro de atención, y en ese instante deseaba quela tierra misma me tragara estaba en el peor momento, por un lado el chico mas buenmozo de todo el Colegio, me reclamaba enfrente de todos como su novia y por otro lado estaban mis amigos que me veían con cara de interrogación y también con un poco de decepción, en ese instante no lo comprendí el por qué de su mirada Neal, era fastidioso y algo engreído pero no era malo o ¿sí?

-Anda amor diles- comento Neal, sujetándome fuertemente y acercándose lentamente y otra vez me volvió a besar, tarde un momento en procesar todo, y lo único que hice fue empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí.

Esa mañana me reporte enferma para las demás clases, no tenía cara para ver a nadie me moría de la pena, todo el mundo murmuraba sobre lo sucedido.

En la mañana siguiente Neal me esperaba a fuera de la puerta cosa que me asombro muchísimo, y como se estaba volviendo su costumbre siempre me llevaba una rosa roja.

-Buenos días-saludo con su clásica sonrisa de medio lado

-Bue… buenos días Neal ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote- comento en un tono desenfadado- porque corriste ayer

-Eh… esto- no sabía que contestar- porque dijiste que soy tu novia

-Me gustas y es lo normal no

-Pero no me lo has pedido

-Ah…entonces es por eso, creí que ya había quedado claro la otra noche-comentó

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, entre nosotros.

-Patty no soy del tipo que le gusta hacer ese tipo de niñerías, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas y tu eres mía, lo entiendes

-Eh…- no entendía a que se refiere

-O acaso no quieres ser mi novia

-No es eso es que…

-Vamos Patty te deberías de sentir alagada de que alguien como yo, se fije en alguien como tú- yo me le quede viendo directamente a los ojos- es sin ofender claro, pero debes reconocer que puedo tener a cualquier chica del colegio y sin embargo

-Pues escógete a otra chica

-Patty no seas tontita- me dijo mientras me tomaba fuertemente de mi mano- Tu bien sabes que cualquiera daría lo que sea por estar en tu lugar… además

-Además-pregunte dudosa

-Además acaso crees que mi primo Stear se fijaría en ti, el es mas… como te diré… le gustan- comentaba mientras me miraba de arriba para abajo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan insignificante, era obvio que no tenía el cuerpo de Annie y Candy, ni parecía una modelo como Susana y Elisa.

-Vamos amor, mi primo es muy ciego para ver a la gran mujer que eres, para mi eres perfecta-añadió con una sonrisa y por primera vez en este tiempo le correspondí el beso, el tenia razón no era la belleza andante y él había tenido la delicadeza de fijarse en mi. Y quizás nunca nadie lo haría y el era muy buenmozo. Además no había nada de malo en sentirme especial por primera vez en la vida.

* * *

**Hola!1 muchas, muchas gracias a todos lo que me han dejado iun Review... esto me motiva demasiado.. ojala y les siga gustando...**


	4. FIESTA Y COMPROMISO PARTE 1

Hola Chicas de nueva cuenta... estoy con este proyeco que estoy presentando en la GF. es un estilo totalmente distinto al que he utilizado asi que espero en verdad sus comentarios.

DIsclaimer:

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de Candy Candy y sus creadoras Misujy & Igarashi. La historia es de mi total invencion, con el unico fin de entretenimiento.**

Advertencia:

Si buscas un fic, lleno de ilusiones, yamor en rosa, esta no es la historia. debido al grado de violencia lo pondre en una clasificacion un poco fuerte.

* * *

Sumary: Patricia O´Brayan, es una chica insegura, y falta de autoestima, por ello se va con la falsa ilucion de un amor, un hombre que muestra su violencia al tiempo de casados. Albert se convierte en su lancha de salvacion, al mostrarle el verdadero amor, un amor que no conoce limites, limpio y puro pero para ello tendran que pasar por muchas cosas, una de ellas, es intentar sacar al esposo de ella del camino.

Podran?.

**ROSAS PURPURAS.**

**CAPITULO 03**

**FIESTA Y COMPROMISO PARTE 1.**

**Si bien nuestra relación no empezó de la manera convencional, debía admitir que se sentía muy bien ser la novia de Neal, ahora era la envidia de medio Colegio, la chica antisocial era ya cosa del pasado, por lo regular estaba en las practicas con él, y Susana y Luisa parecían corderitos atrás de nosotros, ya me ofendían en ningún tipo.**

**Mis amigas estaban preparándose para el evento de los Andley, yo por mi parte aunque desea ir y ahora más que nunca, porque mi novio a pesar de ya no ser tan cercano tendría que asistir, no podía ya que mi padre me había marcado días antes ya que teníamos otro compromiso que atender, así que a pesar de no ir a la misma fiesta que mis amigas, no podría librarme de ir un día de compras con Annie y Archie.**

**:-_:-_:_ :-_:-_: :-_:-_: :-_:-_: :-_:-_: :-_:-_: :-_:-_: :-_:-_:**

**Habíamos recorrido prácticamente todo el centro comercial, si alguien en algún momento dijo que las mujeres eran vanidosas no conocía a Archibald Cromwell, ya habíamos recorrido prácticamente todo y el todavía no terminaba, mis pobres pies reclamaban descanso, además de que debo reconocer que Annie exagera con eso de decir solamente unas cuantas cosas casi se trae todo el centro comercial.**

**-Chicos vamos a descansar-me queje**

**-Patty pero quiero ver unos pendientes para mi vestido**

**-Annie, cualquier arete queda con tu vestido-comento Stear también fastidiado**

**-Que les parece si nos sentamos un rato-comentó Terry**

**-Me parece perfecto-añadí dirigiéndome al área de restaurantes.**

**Al parecer todos habían apoyado mi idea al principio ya que no habíamos dado unos pasos cuando Candy se disculpo para ir a un tienda de perfumes Europeos, para comprarle uno a su tía y su futura suegra, resignada seguí caminando a la par mío iba Stear, entre los dos habia una pequeña especie de incomodidad, a lo cual decidi ignorar para mi propia salud mental y emocional, cuando me di cuenta Archie y Annie ingresaban a una joyeria.**

**-Creo que nos dejaron solos-comento Stear**

**-Eh… si.**

**- Que tienes Patty**

**- Nada… por que lo dices**

**. Patty te puedo preguntar algo**

**-Claro dime**

**- Por que razón andas con el pelmazo de Neal, el no es buena persona**

**- Stear te pido de favor que no hables así de él, **

**- Por que Patty acaso te gusta**

**. Claro que me gusta si no andaría con él**

**-Creo que te puedes conseguir una mejor persona, él no te merece**

**Entonces quien si me merece-pregunte enfrentándolo de frente pero tan repentino fue mi giro que casi me caigo, sentí unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndome.**

**-Patty yo,,,,**

**-Suelta a mi novia… **

**-Neil que significa esto- se escucho la voz femenina algo chillona**

**-Tu ven acá-gritó Neil jalándome del brazo de Stear**

**-Suéltame Neil, me estas lastimando-reclame en la forma brusca en que me sostenía pero a pesar de mis ruegos el no parecía soltarme.**

**Llegamos a la parte trasera del centro comercial, no pasaba nadie estaba demasiado solitaria, mi corazón latía a mas de mil, sentía mi adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo, la mirada de Neal era fría, tanto que helaba mis huesos.**

**-Neal que te sucede- comente nerviosa.- suéltame me lastimas-volví a chillar por la presión que el hacia en mi brazo**

**-Que diantres hacia con ese hijo de…- grito mordiendo cada palabra que decía, en voz había mucha rabia y odio, al mismo tiempo apretaba mi brazo que en algún momento pensé que se iba a romper la sangre ya no circulaba bien empezaba sentir dormido mis manos.**

**-Neal me lastimas-grite tratando de zafarme, y lo logre – no se que te estas imaginando, pero solamente vinimos a comprar ropa**

**-Ropa y por que tienes que venir con él**

**-El es tu primo… - bueno ese fue un gran error de mi parte ya que se me quedo viendo con un odio tan puro que sentí que en ese instante me moría- y no venia sola con él, venia con Candy, Annie, Archie y Terry también estaban con nosotros**

**-Aja si… acaso crees que soy tonto Patricia**

**-Si no me crees aya tú-conteste molesta, mientras lo empujaba para poder pasar ya había dado dos pasos cuando sentí que me jalaban del cabello.**

**-Neal… suéltame- chillé mientras unas lagrimas corría por mis mejillas**

**-Y crees que te voy a creer que estabas con mi prima, estando vestida así-comentó mientras subía mi minifalda y metía una mano debajo**

**-Neal suéltame me estas lastimando… por favor Neal suéltame- rogaba en eso el me beso de una forma brusca y posesiva**

**-Crees acaso que soy idiota y que no me he dado cuenta como lo miras**

**-Neal no se de que me hablas.- comente ya entre chillidos**

**-De que se que a pesar de estar conmigo te mueres por él, pero eres muy tonta por que para él no eres mas que basura lo entiendes- lagrimas corrían por mi rostro**

**-Neal me estas lastimando… por favor Neal suéltame**

**-Tu eres mía, y lo que es mío no lo comparto… espero que vallas aprendiendo a respetarme**

**-No soy tuya-grite y el me soltó una bofetada en el rostro, fue la primera vez que alguien me golpeaba, me sentía a morir.**

**-Eso te pasa por no respetarme…**

**-Neal…-yo me sentía desesperada, el cada vez emitía mas fuerzas a sus caricias en mis piernas, me empecé a sentir asqueada mientras me mordía bruscamente en el cuello, comencé a llorar más fuerte en el ultimo beso el sabor salino de mis lagrimas se confundió con su aroma a mentol del dentífrico que el usaba.**

**-Patty… yo… lo…- comenzó el al soltarme- siento amor… perdóname es que me dio muchos celos verte con él… no llores- me comento de manera muy tierna.- soy un imbécil por dejarme enceguecer por los celos.-cuando el me soltó. Salí corriendo a casa, necesitaba calmarme, no era posible esto que me estaba pasando.**

**Al llegar ignore a Dorothy, para seguir directo a mi habitación una vez llegado ahí, me dirigí al baño, en ese instante me sentía sucia, mi labio se encontraba sangrado a causa de la mordida que me había dado, y mi cuello se encontraba enrojecido. **

**Una vez dentro de la ducha me permití sacar todo el miedo y el dolor al recordar todo lo sucedido, jamás nunca me había sentido tan agredida, como hasta ahora.**

**Esa misma tarde mi padre me marco para cancelar la recepción que tenia, comentándome que se había re programado, tenia tantas ganas de verlo, que me partió el alma saber que no vendría a Chicago, así que decidí esa tarde pasármela encerrada en mi habitación.**

**Candy y Annie esa noche no llegaron a dormir, y no era tonta para saber donde se la habían pasado todo la noche y haciendo que… así que resignada me quede viendo películas de Walt Disney, en donde siempre existe un final feliz, en donde el príncipe conoce a la princesa y a pesar de todo son felices por siempre.**

**Ala mañana siguiente tenia escuela, francamente no tenia muchos ánimos, mi pómulo mostraba una hematoma un poco considerable, al recordar lo sucedido, me dio mucho miedo y coraje… pero….desecha falsas ideas de mi cabeza, y decidí maquillarme lo suficiente para que este no se viera, no quería que mis amigas me estuvieran preguntando; Así que baje antes y sin despedirme de nadie me fui directo a la universidad, esa mañana Neal me estaba esperando con un ramo de rosas purpuras. A lo cual yo me pase de largo.**

**-Patty amor, espérame- yo no le conteste ni detuve mi andar, simplemente seguí caminando de largo, tenia tanto miedo que no sabia que hacer.**

**-Patty corazón perdóname.- yo seguía en mi misma posición**

**-Esta bien si no quieres hablar conmigo, me porte como un neandertal ese comentario me hizo reír, y el aprovecho para ponerse enfrente de mi.**

**-No Neal aléjate-comente asustada**

**-Amor… perdóname… es que me cegué por los celos-comentó en su mirada en verdad se veía la tristeza.**

**-No lo se…**

**-Por favor Patty**

**-No sé Neal, ahora tengo que pensarlo- comente ingresando a la universidad, se veía muy sincero su arrepentimiento, y no sabia que hacer.**

**Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al baño, ahí me alcanzaron Susana y Luisa, intimas amigas de Neal.**

**Deberás que se porto como un bruto-grito Luisa, acercándose a mi**

**-Te duele, verdad- comento con voz Calma**

**-Esto… que hacen…- comente mientras Luisa sacaba un poco de maquillaje y me lo colocaba, en mi mejilla**

**-Eh…simplemente ayudándote-comento**

**-Por que lo haces-comente**

**-Me caes bien, las que no soporto es a White y Britter son tan creídas-comento Luisa- por cierto pobre Neal ayer que me hablo, se oía tan arrepentido, por lo sucedido**

**-Así**

**-Si… sabes deberías de comprender que esto es nuevo para él**

**-Que**

**-El tener una novia formal claro-comento con tanta naturalidad**

**-Que acaso el no ha tenido novia**

**-Claro que si-esta vez interrumpió Susana- lo que pasa es que ninguna había querido tanto como tú.-comento esto en un susurro**

**-No eso no puede ser cierto**

**-Claro, mírate eres muy bonita, además…**

**-Además que…**

**-No creo que sea correcto contarte**

**-Que no me pueden contar**

**-Susi…es mejor que se lo digamos si no vamos a tener un Neal, todo depre y eso no seria algo bueno de ver.**

**-Bueno pero no le digas nada…**

**-Esta bien…**

**-El esta esperando que llegue sus padres, para hablar con ellos, ya que quiere formalizar su relación… **

**-Patty…- comento Luisa sacándome del Shock en el que me encontraba por la información- el en verdad te ama, y tiene miedo de ese sentimiento es nuevo para él- comento Luisa**

**-No sé… creo que…**

**-Mira perdónalo… si se puso celoso es por que te quiere… **

**-No lo sé**

**-Ya quisiera yo tener un novio así, que se ponga celoso cuando alguien me ve.**

**A decir verdad esas palabras que me decía Luisa, habían entrado con fuerza, compromiso y celos, una enorme combinación, igual Luisa tenia razón, Neal no se supo controlar por que se cegó con sus celos, y bueno Neal me gustaba y mucho, últimamente había mostrado fascetas que no conocía de él era una persona muy linda y amable.**

**- bueno Patty piénsalo, nos tenemos que ir, con tu permiso**

**- Patty que querían ellas- comento Annie ingresando también al baño**

**- Eh…. Solamente platicar**

**- mmm… Patty yo que tu iba con cuidado, ellas no son solamente de platicar-comento Candy preocupada**

**- No pasa nada son buenas personas comente.**

**- ¿Qué te paso ahí?- comento Annie señalando mi pómulo que aun se veía un poco hinchado.**

**- ah…esto…no es nada… me golpe ayer**

**- Con que-me interrogo Candy**

**- con… con la llave del baño-comente**

**- Patty esta segura-volvió a preguntar Annie**

**- Claro que acaso piensan que les estoy mintiendo**

**- no es eso si no que ayer Stear nos comento que se encontraron Elisa y Neal, y que el te jaloneo de forma brusca, y queríamos saber que paso**

**- No paso nada o.k.-comente saliéndome del baño.**

**- Patty amiga… solamente estamos preocupadas por ti-comento Candy alcanzándome afuera**

**- pues ayer no parecían muy preocupadas-acote**

**- Patty que te sucede-comento Annie**

**- no es nada…-comente dejando salir todo el aire contenido- solamente que me duele un poco al cabeza**

**- si quieres te llevamos a la enfermería**

**- no está bien, mejor vámonos a clase**

**- estás segura**

**- Si.**

**El día paso rápido, yo no me pude concentrar en nada, y es que tenía en mente la charla que había tenido con Luisa y Susana, y por otro lado tenia lo que Neal me había dicho, y tenía razón por mucho que yo quisiera a Stear Cronwell, para él solamente sería su amiga, y es que era tan solo verlo rodeado de tantas chicas guapas que parecían modelos, y en cambio yo era una completa tabla andante, y según ellas y Neal mismo él me amaba.**

**-Patty que tienes- me pregunto Dorothy**

**-Eh… nada…- comente**

**-Patty estabas muy distraída en Calculo- me comento Archie**

**-No es nada Archie… bueno si…**

**.Eh.. ya no te entendí**

**-Archie que sentirías si vieras a Annie abrazada de otro chico, bueno claro que no fue intencional, pero eso tu no lo sabes- comente**

**-Pues primero le rompería la cara a él, y discutiría con ella- comento, haciendo una mueca de enfado - ****Es hipotético verdad**

**-Claro**

**-Segura**

**-Si**

**-Es por lo de Neal ayer**

**-Eh…si**

**-Paso algo…**

**-No… solamente se molesto un poco**

**-Patty se bien que no quieres escucharnos pero debes tener cuidado con él**

**-Por que**

**-Hola Chicos, como les fue-comento Annie abrazando a su novio.**

**-Bien.. creo- comento Archie**

**-Pues yo regular-comente**

**-Y eso..**

**-Nada importante**

**-Nos vemos chicos**

**-Adonde vas**

**-Arreglar unos asuntos.**

**Las cosas entre Neal y yo habían mejorado bastante, esta demás que lo había perdonado, tenía la esperanza de amarlo como él se merecía, días después de ese hecho, se había portado como todo un caballero, nos regresábamos juntos, incluso compartíamos el desayuno, sin darme cuenta compartía cada vez menos tiempo con mis amigos, pero es que Neal a pesar de ser muy popular, era súper tierno conmigo.**

**-Hola amor, entonces si vas a ir a la fiesta de mi familia**

**-Si… mi papá no va a poder venir**

**-Me parece perfecto, corazón**

**-Y eso…**

**-Bueno para presumir a mi preciosa NOVIA, a mi familia**

**-Neal- lo regañe ya que todos habían volteado, incluso en la mesa donde estaba Candy y compañía.**

**-Qué bien Patty- comento Candy acercándose a nosotros**

**-Por qué no, nos habías comentado- me interrogo Annie**

**-Es que, la acabo de convencer Britter- comento Neal, era obvio que no se podían ver.**

**-Cállate Legan que estoy hablando con ella, no contigo-comento Annie molesta**

**-Ya chicos cálmense**

**-Es verdad lo que dice Neal, acabamos de acordar unos detalles, chicas… les pensaba comentar en la tarde**

**-Entonces nos vamos juntas-comento ilusionada Candy**

**-Eh…**

**-No, yo voy a pasar por ella- comento Neal**

**-Ah… o.k.- comentaron decepcionadas mis amigos.**

**El día de la fiesta con ayuda de Elisa me arregle, me puse un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas del mismo tono, mi cabello recogido dejando algunos cabellos sueltos por los lados, haciendo unos pequeños rizos, me coloque un poco de colorete y maquillaje, francamente me veía bien, me sentí bonita, pero mi inseguridad volvia hacer merma en mi persona, sentía que me veía ligeramente llenita y mas al ver a Candy que lucía un hermoso vestido recto hasta debajo de las rodillas, marcando su esbelta figura, Annie por su parte su vestido realzaba mas el tono natural de su piel, mis amigas prácticamente estaban al natural y su belleza era tal como las diosas de la mitología griega.**

**Esa tarde Stear se acerco a saludarme, hablamos un rato… pero entre los dos la incomodidad era palpable.**

**Esa tarde no conocí al gran William Andley, Neal se había puesto de mal humor y era tan notorio que acada rato me apretaba con más fuerza de mi cintura Mrs. Elroy Andley se comporto seria conmigo parecía que me examinaba de pies a cabeza, me sentí fuera de lugar, con Candy apenas si pude cruzar dos que tres palabras ya que su tía la llamo a su oficina y no se dejo ver en toda la fiesta.**

**Annie por su parte se la paso todo el día con los padres de Archie, quienes se veían radiantes.**

**Elisa contestaba con monosílabos a Susana y Luisa, es como si estuviera obligada en esa reunión, en su mirada se veía la desesperanza.**

**Tal y como dijeron mis amigas Anthony era muy buenmozo, pero también guarda un gran parecido con Neal, la diferencia es que él es rubio de ojos azules y tez mucho mas blanca que Neal.**

**Desde que llegue me trato con total indiferencia, además que al igual que Archie y Stear apenas si eran tratables rayando en la ligera línea de la cordialidad y los buenos modales.**

**La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar cuando Sara la madre de Neal pidió la atención de todos.**

**-Su atención por favor.**

**Hoy como ya dijo la matriarca de la familia es un día de muchos cambios para nuestra noble familia y organización, asi que les quiero hacer la atenta invitación para el próximo Sábado, para celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo Neal con su hermosa novia Patricia O ´Brayan.**

**Esto me tomo desprevenida, en ese instante me quede completamente petrificada.**

* * *

**Hola!1**

**antes que nada muchas gracias a todas las que hanseguido al historia, y una disculpa por no publicar antes pero el trabajo me tiene en el full... asi que aprovecho para dejarles doble capitulo.**

**Por fisss...dejenme un review!**


	5. FIESTA Y COMPROMISO PARTE 2

**ROSAS PURPURAS.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**COMPRIMISO PARTE 2.**

**Estaba completamente petrificada… todo sucedió demasiado rapido, Annie se me quedo viendo en sus ojos estaba marcado la tristeza, en los de Stear la decepción, y los de Elisa… no sabia definir cual era la mirada de Elisa, Susana y Luisa corrieron a abrazarme como si fueramos las grandes amigas, Annie… mi amiga Annie se marchó sin despedirse. Poco a poco se nos fueron acercarnos para felicitarnos, me sentia extraña pero tambien feliz, él en verdad me amaba, cuan ilusa fui.**

**Señora Legando… ¿Por qué dijo eso?- pregunte cuando ya nos encontrábamos a solas**

**Querida agradecida deberías de estar… te vas a casar con Neal… no te ofendas pero Neil te esta haciendo un gran favor-comento con la mirada cortante**

**-Madre- le recrimino Elisa- Como se te ocurre hacer eso**

**-Tu ni me hables… como puede ser posible que ya tienes un año en España y aun no puedes amarrarte a Tonny**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo**

**-Neal hijito… yo me voy con tu padre a descansar, llévate a tu novia**

**-Si madre**

**.- que mañana vaya a la mansión para ver lo del vestido**

**-Claro madre**

**-Nos vemos querida- se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.**

**Quizás no era muy agraciada, pero era palpable que Elisa no gustaba de Anthony como todos pensaban, o al menos ya no ahora.**

**-Yo también me retiro Patty-comento Elisa- deberias alejarte de Neal cuando aun puedes- me comento en el oído- Nos vemos mañana**

**En esa ocasión no comprendía el transfondo de esas palabras por que alejarme de Neil, por que Annie parecía molesta y por que todos parecían odiar a Neil, incluso la Señora Elroy parecía mantener la distancia con la familia, apenas si las saludo durante toda la fiesta.**

**-Patty nos vamos**

**-Eh.. si**

**-En que piensas**

**-Que fue todo esto Neal**

**-A que te refieres**

**-Como a que Neal… no te hagas**

**-Que**

**-Sabes que me duele la cabeza vete tú**

**-Que…**

**-Lo que oyes me fastidiaste y necesito descansar puedes tomarte un taxi hasta tu casa**

**-Pero….**

**.Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer… mañana paso por ti alas tres-comento mientras se subía a su auto.**

**-Neil pero…**

**-Por cierto no comentes nada de esto… adiós querida-comento mientras desaparecía.**

**Eran las 11:00 de la noche había caminado mas de 30 millas, y aun no conseguía un taxi, mis pies me dolían horrible., a causa del viento mi peinado ya estaba hecho un desastre, no entendía para nada la actitud de Neil, conmigo de repente era todo un amor, muy lindo y amable y otras tantas era muy frio conmigo. Y su madre no entendía a esa señora rayaba entre la cordialidad y el compromiso.**

**-hola hermosa- escuche una voz a mi espalda, inmediatamente mi corazón empezó a acelerarse a causa de la adrenalina**

**-Eh… que …quiere-comente**

**-Divertirnos-comento otro acercándose demasiado a mi, su aliento rancio y su aroma a alcohol inundo todo mi espacio personal**

**-Suélteme-grité ya que no se en que momento me tenían sujeta de las muñecas**

**- Oíste Bruno pide que la suelte-se rio uno de los hombre**

**-Estas muy hermosa-comento el otro tipo acercándose a mi lóbulo**

**-Suélteme-grite tratando de zafarme pero el tipo ejercía mas presión sobre mi**

**-Cállate- grito uno**

**- no suéltenme-grite, intentándome zafar uno de los tipos, me tomo de una de mis pies, me sentía desfallecer-**

**-Maldita-grito otro cuando le di una patada en la entre pierna.**

**Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, de repente sentí a uno de los hombre encima de mi, tenia mi mejilla arder, el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, sentía que mi cuerpo se partía en varios pedazos.**

**-Suélteme-seguía forcejeando, el tipo me aventó y mi cabeza golpeo con algo, poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia. Lo ultimo que escuche fue un maldición, y uno de los tipos cayendo a un lado mio.**

**El sol me daba directo en la cara, escuchaba algunos murmullos, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, era una habitación con cortinas color purpura, las ssabanas a l mismo tono, las paredes estaban pintadas a gris colbalto, mi cabeza me dolia, además no recordaba que hacia yo ahí, y donde estaba, poco a poco mi vista dejo de viajar entre las cuatro paredes y la fije a un lado de la cama ahí se encont raba alguien.**

**-Ya te levantaste como sigues**

**-Neil… ¿Qué hago aquí?- comente**

**-No recuerdas nada**

**-De que**

**-De lo de anoche**

**-Que paso… solamente recuerdo lo de la fiesta y luego tu me dejaste**

**-Perdóname**

**-Por que**

**-Por que si no hubiese sido por mi mal humor anoche nada de esto hubiese pasado**

**-Que paso?-**

**.No es necesario que lo recuerdes, no lo hagas amor.-comento él mientras ponía una mano sobre mi mejilla**

**-Como te sientes**

**-Me duele todo**

**-Que paso Neil… dime que hago aquí**

**.Unos ladrones…quisieron asaltarte y Neil los vio y se les enfrento y te trajo aquí-comento Elisa entrando a la habitación-¿Cómo sigues?**

**-Bien-comente**

**-No te paso nada verdad**

**-No, estaban demasiado borrachos, no te preocupes**

**-Lo siento Neil**

**-No amor, no lo sientas no fue t u culpa**

**-Sera mejor que descanses un rato-comento Elisa dirigiéndose a Neil-**

**.estoy bien muchas gracias-comento tomándome de la mano derecha.**

**-No ha descansado nada desde que te trajo, se veía en ver dad muy mal-me comento Elisa**

**-Neil, deberías descansar…además me tengo que ir las chicas debes estar preocupadas**

**-Si lo dices por Candy yo le avise anoche-comento Elisa**

**-Eh..gracias**

**-No te vayas-me comento Neil**

**-Neil tengo que ir a mi casa**

**-Espérate un ratito más… por favor-comento haciendo pucheros**

**-Esta bien, pero con la condición de que descanses un rato**

**-Y como va hacer eso**

**-Ven acuéstate aquí conmigo**

**-Segura**

**-Si**

**-Pero no seria correcto**

**-Nos vamos a casar no…-comente divertida**

**-Patty…estas segura.-me comento**

**-Segurísima o acaso no quieres**

**-Claro que quiero amor, es lo que mas anhelo en este mundo**

**-Entonces ya esta, al rato le hablo a mis padres para que venga y terminar de preparar todo para la boda**

**-Te amo Patty.-comento abrazándome**

**.Auch- me queje**

**-Lo siento, ven vamos a dormir.**

**Todo ese día me la pase en la casa de Neil, su madre se comporto mas amable, y me hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Neil, desde que le avisamos sobre la boda, ella comenzó a planear todo, nos casaríamos en las vacaciones de verano, justo después de graduarnos, también hablamos sobre el vestido, las invitaciones y la fiesta, la señora Legan se encargaría de hacer todo, quería una fiesta en lo alto, ya que como ella decía se casaba su hijo y yo por parte de los O´ Brayan ser hija única, debía de ser un evento espectacular.**

**También hablamos sobre la fiesta de compromiso del sábado, ya tenia prácticamente todo listo, aun faltaba una semana, pero tendría todo al cien, la mansión Legan era hermosa, tal vez no tenia el mismo esplendor que la de los Andley pero de igual manera estaba exquisita.**

**-Bueno amor entonces nos vemos mañana paso por ti- me comento Neil**

**-Claro que si amor, descansa por favor**

**-Tu también-comento acariciando una de mis mejillas mientras me daba un beso en los labios**

**-Hasta mañana**

**-Hasta mañana señora Legan-comento**

**Inmediatamente que ingrese, mis amigas se veían sumamente preocupadas.**

**-Patty que te paso-comento Annie**

**-Nada**

**-Que es eso que te vas a casar con... Neal- pregunto Stear**

**-Lo quiero y me voy a casar, no tiene nada de malo o si**

**-Que te paso-comento Candy**

**-Es una larga historia**

**-Como te hiciste eso Patty- comento Archie sumamente preocupado- Te o hizo Neil verdad-comento**

**-No se que creen ustedes que es Neil, pero el me ama, yo lo quiero, y no el no me hizo esto, así que con permiso-comente**

**-Patty discúlpanos nuestra intensión no es molestarte-comento Candy de forma conciliadora- pero no queremos que sufras entiendes**

**-Pues no lo parece, desde que empecé a salir con él, se la han pasado hablando pestes de él, y ya me tienen harta y esto que ven, el me protegió d e que no me pasara nada más ayer nos asaltaron, y este fue el resultado, pero claro todas estaban más ocupadas como para prestarle atención a Patty o me equivoco Annie o tu Candy que durante semanas hablaste de la dichoso fiesta y no apareciste y saben que hoy venia feliz, por que pase un día maravillosos al lado de Neil y Elisa, estábamos planeando mi boda, así que no pienso echar mi animo por su culpa así que con permiso- comente y me subí a mi habitación.**

**Durante todo la semana no les dirigí la palabra ni ellas hacían el intento o al menos Annie, Candy por su parte en varias ocasiones quiso entablar una platica conmigo pero francamente yo no estaba con los ánimos para ella, en cambio cada día me hacia mas cercana a Susana y Luisa, con quienes hablaba sobre los planes de la boda.**

**Era sábado en la mañana mi padre se suponía que llegaba ese mismo día, decidí bajar a desayunar, pero me detuve en seco al escuchar la platica de mis amigas.**

**-Por dios Annie, Patty es nuestra amiga tenemos que estar con ella, quizás**

**-En verdad crees que el ha cambiado Candy**

**-La verdad se me hace todo muy extraño, pero no podemos alejarnos de ella, es nuestra amiga**

**-Entiendo que tu como representante de la familia Andley tengas que ir pero yo no… los Britter cortamos lazos con ellos desde… tu sabes**

**-Si, entiendo… pero…tan solo por Patty**

**-No quiero volver a esa casa Candy, no lo voy a soportar**

**-Annie**

**-Candy tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que paso…**

**-Si…. Pero no crees que es momento de dejar eso a tras**

**-Y por que tu no**

**-Como dices soy una Andley mi maldito estigma, **

**-Y que te dijo tu tia**

**-Amiga los Legan ya no cuentan con la protección d e los Andley**

**-Y eso…**

**-No te puedo contar mucho, pero si te soy sincera me tranquiliza mucho… aunque tampoco creo poder soportar estar de nueva cuenta en esa mansión**

**-Si tanto les molesta mi boda, no tiene por que ir-comente aun sin comprender**

**-Patty tu no entiendes**

**-Que es lo que no entiendo, que ustedes hablan a mis espaldas, o que hay algo que no me han dicho**

**-Patty nosotras…**

**-No, Candy… no lo hagas-comento Annie**

**-No las quiero volver a ver-comente mientras salía corriendo de la casa**

**-Patty**

**Esa noche decidí arreglarme en la mansión Legan, me coloque un vestido negro, con ayuda de Elisa, Luisa y Susana me termine de arreglar con estas ultimas me había hecho mas unida.**

**La mansión fue decorada de forma exquisita, el banquete también fue delicioso, tan digno de una reina, tal y como decía la señora Legan, mi padre se mostraba reacio, ya que decía que era demasiado rápido, pero yo me dedique a convencerlo de que era lo que yo había decidido.**

**Mrs., Elroy se presento un rato, pero el patriarca de la familia Andley no estuvo presente, de nueva cuenta.**

**La fiesta fue todo un éxito, al mismo tiempo que anunciamos la fecha de la boda, Neil me coloco un hermoso anillo de diamante en forma de una rosa, Candy y Annie estuvieron presentes, acompañadas de Archie y Terry, Stear no se presento, Anthony estuvo platicando toda la velada con Elisa, y parecían que se llevaban de maravilla. Todo lo contrario a lo que mis amigas me contaban.**

1

* * *

Listo chicas! que tal? Neal como todo caballero andante la protegio ahh!

Por cierto que es eso que ocultan Candy y Annie?

Donde esta el patriarca?

Ah!1 no se pueden perder el pro capitulo les dejo un adelanto.

_**BODA.**_

_**Muchas veces no somos capaces de tomar en cuenta el tiempo, para esas fechas yo ya tenía en una ideología a Niel, se había comportado amable, atento y cariñoso conmigo, mi padre mantenía aun su distancia con él, constantemente en las cartas o misivas que me enviaba me decía que reflexionara por que el casar no era solamente un simple contrato, era algo de toda la vida, en donde tendría que estar en la plena seguridad de mis sentimientos, para poder soportar las nimiedades que la vida nos pusiera, en todas y cada una de ellas le decía que lo quería y con eso bastaba.**_

_** Por fisss.. dejen un review**_


	6. BODA

**ROSAS PURPURAS.**

**CAPITULO 05.**

**BODA. **

**Muchas veces no somos capaces de tomar en cuenta el tiempo, para esas fechas yo ya tenía en una ideología a Niel, se había comportado amable, atento y cariñoso conmigo, mi padre mantenía aun su distancia con él, constantemente en las cartas o misivas que me enviaba me decía que reflexionara por que el casar no era solamente un simple contrato, era algo de toda la vida, en donde tendría que estar en la plena seguridad de mis sentimientos, para poder soportar las nimiedades que la vida nos pusiera, en todas y cada una de ellas le decía que lo quería y con eso bastaba.**

**El siempre me decía que amar y querer son dos cosas muy distintas que el amor lo soporta todo, pero el querer se va cuando la ilusión se acaba, que es necesario de ambas para soportar la vida el amor nos dignifica y el querer nos ciega.**

**Durante todos esos meses mi amistad con Candy y Annie estaba mermando, casi no nos hablábamos, Niel pasaba constantemente por mí, y con Luisa y Susana planeaba mi gran Boda y claro con la ayuda de mi futura suegra, Elisa me veía con nostalgia, a Susana en varias ocasiones note que quería decirme algo, pero nunca se atrevía además de que Luisa jamás nos dejaba solas.**

**Elisa rayaba en la cordialidad con Luisa no quedaba nada de la intachable amistad de que de ellas mencionaba, en varias ocasiones la encontré hablando en secreto con Anthony no es que hubiese una relación romántica eso me quedaba claro, era más una amistad entre ellos, sin contar que en dos ocasiones note que Elisa le entregaba unas misivas a Tony y viceversa todo en un total misterio.**

**Francamente yo estaba más al pendiente en terminar mis estudios, al igual que Niel, desde la vez de la fiesta de los Andley no volví a cruzas más que los buenos días con Stear, el enamoramiento que en su momento sentía por él ya era solamente un vago recuerdo de lo que nunca fue.**

**El 25 de Septiembre de 1960, debería de ser un día planamente feliz, los reporteros cubrían la nota, era el evento del año, y me sentía como una princesa de cuentos de hadas, Luisa estaba ayudándome a colocarme la corona, al mismo tiempo que Susana me ayudaba con mi vestido, se contrataron maquillistas, yo saldría de la mansión Legan, mi padre y mi abuela tenía una semana que habían llegado.**

**Al evento solamente asistirían las grandes familias de todo Chicago, Elisa lucia un hermoso vestido color rojo que lucía perfecto con su cabello y unas zapatillas plata, que hacían juego con su bolso, mi vestido estaba hecho en seda con hilos de oro, era un hermoso vestido estilo victoriano, pero al mismo tiempo postmodernista, estaba bellísimo.**

**La iglesia estaba decorada con rosas purpuras y blancas, atadas en listón de seda blanco, un hermosa alfombra roja, conducía al atrio de la iglesia, Niel lucia un hermoso traje negro de casimir, mi padre me llevaba de la mano a paso lento ingresaba a la iglesia sentía un mar de mariposas en mi estomago, la marcha nupcial la escuchaba distante, en cierto momento me dio pavor, pero luego al ver el rostro sereno de quien sería mi esposo me dio seguridad de continuar así del brazo de mi padre llegue hasta su lado.**

**-Quien entrega a esta joven-pregunto el cura**

**-Yo...-contesto mi padre, antes de por fin soltar mi mano hablo con Neal- te entrego el tesoro más preciado que poseo, esperando que lo sepas cuidar y cultivar porque ella es como el lirio que crece en el estanque tan frágil, como el cristal, pero tan pura como el agua, te entrego lo único que me ha dado fuerzas para continuar mi vida.**

**-Papá- es lo que recuerdo que dije mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían por mis mejillas.**

**-Claro que lo sabré cuidar señor-comento Niel y así juntos tomados de las manos caminamos lo último que faltaba para llegar al altar.**

**El cura comenzó su discurso sobre la importancia del amor, y la familia, francamente no estaba poniendo demasiada atención, pero de repente algo llamo mi atención. ¨Sin embargo, también, que cada uno de ustedes individualmente ame a su esposa tal como se ama a sí mismo; por otra parte, la esposa debe tenerle profundo respeto a su esposo.¨**

**Así que hijos míos, preserven el mandato que dios os ah dado, amar profundamente asu esposa ya que ella es carne de su carne, apartir de esta unión ya no son dos personas si no uno solo en unión a Dios.**

**Así que os pregunto, si existe algún impedimento para unir a estas dos personas que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- un murmullo general se escuchó en la iglesia.**

**-Por favor repita después de mi-indico el cura a Niel**

**-Yo**

**-Yo**

**-Niel Legan te tomo a ti Patricia O 'Brayan como mi legitima esposa para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o pobreza.**

**-Yo Patricia O ´Brayan te tomo a ti como mi legítimo esposo para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

**-Puede besar a la novia-indicó el cura, el beso fue…. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que cumplió los protocolos.**

**Salimos tomados del brazo a fuera de la iglesia se encontraban mis amigas, nos aventaron arroz, al mismo tiempo que soltaban unas palomas al viento, entre gritos y murmullos de buenos deseos abandonamos la iglesia, la recepción se llevaría a cabo en un hacienda, perteneciente a los Steven quienes tienen varias propiedades no solo en Chicago, si no en Michigan, Montana y otras partes de Estados Unidos, ellos han mantenido una gran amistan con los Andley y también con mi padre, a causa de ello es que pusieron su Hacienda a nuestra disposición, el lugar era hermoso, y lo habían decorado de tal manera que dejaba a lado todo lo Cowboy para transformarlo en exquisita elegancia.**

**Absolutamente todos quedaron deslumbrados con la belleza del lugar, algunos se imaginaron encontrarse con el ganado pero estos estaban en sus establos muy bien resguardados, para cualquier incidencia.**

**Nuestra mesa se encontraba en frente y las demás daban directamente a nosotros, la comida contenía desde salmón ahumado, hasta algunas brochetas de carnes acompañado de vino blanco, acompañado de una ensalada, la música fue selecta con una gran variedad.**

**Niel se mostraba atento y cariñoso, conmigo después de comer pidió permiso para retirarse, mi imagine que iba a realizar relaciones publicas es muy normal en nuestra circulo social, asi que estaba resignada.**

**Todos estaban platicando escuchando la suave música, Archie, Terry, Candy y Annie se acercaron a mi mesa para platicar, sobre los proyectos de cada uno, y como había cambiado nuestra vida en estos últimos meses, me entere de que Annie estaba planeando su boda con Archie, Candy y Terry por su parte estaban preparándose para irse a Nueva York, pronto estaríamos separados, Candy asumiría las presidencias de las empresas Andley ya que su tío había decido renunciar para el poder estudiar, medicina, quizás en algún momento las volvería a tomar pero por lo pronto lo haría ella con la dirección de su tía abuela.**

**Al mismo tiempo Annie al ser hija única de los Britter tendría que hacerse cargo de la empresa aunque claro esta posteriormente se vería fusionada con la de los Cronwell, cuando contrajera nupcias con Archie, quien se veía sumamente cariñoso con mi amiga, estaba tan concentrada en la tardanza de Niel, que casi no le prestaba atención a la plática de mis amigas, Elisa pronto se unió a nosotras.**

**-Elisa te he notado distante con Luisa que sucedió-comento Candy**

**-La verdad me fastidia tanta hipocresía, cuando vives sola aprendes muchas cosas, una de ellas es a diferenciar las buenas amistades, Luisa quizás sea buena persona pero su actitud deja mucho que desear, eh aprendido que en esta vida las cosas no giran alrededor del dinero como uno se imagina, si no que es todo lo contrario la más importante de la vida son los amigos, lo que aprendes a lo largo de tu camino, durante el camino que llevo recorrido, he aprendido que conocemos muchas personas que independientemente sean buenas o malas, nos dejan grandes experiencias pero esta de uno saber tomar lo positivo de ellas.**

**-Vaya Elisa has madurado bastante-comento Annie**

**-Ni tanto, aun me encanta estar a la moda…soy chica Fashion, pero al mismo tiempo soy objetiva, los tiempos van cambiando, al igual que nuestra situación política, por eso es importante que nuestra ideología la vayamos adaptando, quizás hoy gozamos de una excelente estabilidad económica, pero no sabemos mañana que vaya hacer de nuestro futuro y si seguimos pensando o esperando un príncipe azul que nos rescate de nuestra miseria, desde ahí ya estamos perdidos.**

**-Mira que guapo, quien será- se escucho un murmullo general**

**-Tony lo conoce- se escuchó, decir a Annie y todos dirigimos la atención a la entrada.**

**-¡Brandon!**

**-Elisa lo conoces**

**-Eh… si… no… Dios que no me vea.**

**- ¿Que sucede Elisa?- comenté**

**-Eh… no es nada…**

**Viene para acá**

**-Hola Elisa**

**-Ho…hola Brandon ¿que haces aquí?-comento ella nerviosa**

**-Vine por unos asuntos a Chicago, y me comento Tonny de la fiesta asi que al saber que era tu hermano el que se casaba, decidí pasar a verte…**

**-Em… creo que mejor los dejamos solos-comenté, indicándole a mis amigas que sobrábamos**

**-Candy no te vayas-comento Elisa señalando hacia donde se encontraba su madre quien observaba no con buenos ojos la escena**

**-Eh… pero ustedes.**

**-Candy creo que será mejor que todos nos dirijamos a otro lugar-comenté y así todos nos movimos de ahí, caminamos de manera casual para los viñedos de tal manera que llegamos ahí y todos nos separamos, para darles un poco de privacidad.**

**Annie y Archie, se fueron para ver un poco la hacienda, Terry y Candy decidieron ir a visitar los caballos, un gusto que compartían ambos, ellos podrían pasarse todo el dia hablando de ellos, sin aburrirse francamente yo no entendía absolutamente nada, apenas si sabia montar.**

**Así que sola, me dedique a buscar a Niel, camine por los graneros a lo lejos se escuchaba la música, me sentía un poco sola, todas mis amigas estaban con sus parejas, y francamente no tenía ganas de hacer mal tercio, asi sin saber precisamente a donde ir me dirigí, a una pequeña casita, hasta el fondo de la hacienda, era demasiado grande y al parecer se veía un poco solitaria, de repente escuche unos ruidos extraños, no quería interrumpir estaba por dar la vuelta cuando escuche.**

**-Te gusta- esa voz, era la de Niel, algo dentro de mí se rompió.**

**-Con un poco de temor me metí dentro, y lo que vi me dejo impactada, ahí se encontraba mi ¨esposo¨, con Luisa y ella en cuanto me vio solamente se dedico a sonreírme, es como si esperara que yo la sorprendiera en esa penosa posición.**

**-Niel- alcance a balbucear**

**- ¿Que haces aquí?-contesto sin pudor alguno ni señal de espantarse**

**-¿Que… se supone que estás haciendo?- que tonta pregunta.**

**-Qué crees, divirtiéndome…**

**-Como te atreves a hacerme esto eres un maldito Cerdo-grite, todo fue muy rápido, no supe en qué momento el se había separado de Luisa, y se acerco a mí, una nueva bofetada me dio de lleno en mi rostro,.**

**-Eres un maldito- le grite con rabia**

**-Que, ya me tienes no… no te quejes ahora-me contesto en tono burlón**

**-Pero por qué… porque me tratas así, es…-**

**-Es que, Patricia… no te hagas la tonta conmigo-grito**

**-No sé a qué te refieres-**

**-No sé a qué te refieres-me repitió**

**-Dime que te he hecho para que me trates así el día de mi boda- le recrimine molesta**

**-Ja... Simple tener dinero**

**-Que…-esto que dijo me cayó como un balde de agua fria**

**-Lo que oyes querida o acaso crees que en verdad le gustas a Niel, acaso ya te viste en un espejo**

**-Cállate- grite enojada, estaba a punto de golpearla cuando Niel me sujeto de las muñecas.**

**-No se te ocurra tocarla, lo entiendes-me grito al mismo tiempo que me empujaba**

**-Eres…**

**-Hay ya cállate…- me grito mientras me daba otro golpe-Eres igual de histérica que Susana, por eso la deje a la muy…- me grito**

**-Susana…¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-comente nerviosa**

**-Que no te lo dijeron tus amigas… uy que pena- se burlaba de mi Luisa.**

**-Ya me enfadaste el rato, arréglala, y que se presente en veinte minutos para partir el pastel-comentó mientras salía del cuartucho donde minutos antes estaba con su amante**

**-No me toques**

**-Muévete…**

**-Te dije que no me tocaras**

**-Ni quien quiera tocarte, déjame le hablo a Susana-comento mientras salía atrás de Niel, me quede ahí sola llorando mi desdicha, él solamente me quería por dinero todo fue un trato bien montado que tonta fui.**

**20 minutos después Susana se apareció por la puerta, en su semblante se veia la tristeza reflejada, al mismo tiempo que la soledad y la desdicha en sus ojos se veia que también había estado llorando.**

**-Yo…**

**-No digas nada-comenté**

**-Se… que ya te lo dijeron-comento**

**-Y…**

**-Y… no se qué fue lo que te dijeron realmente pero… no todo es lo que parece- comento con la cabeza gacha, no sabia si era por que tenia tanta vergüenza o por que al menos aun conservaba un poco de cordura**

**-Y que es… que la amante de mi marido me convenció de que él era bueno, o que estoy platicando con la ex de él, de quien nadie supo nada, y que ahora estoy atada a un infeliz-dije con coraje**

**-Grita, llora… **

**-Y que me gano con eso- le dije con rabia**

**-Al menos te desahogas, por eso te dije que te alejaras de él, por esto mismo, no te podía decir más, él es un hombre peligroso capaz de hacer daño con tal de lograr sus objetivos.- me comento esto ultimo viendome a la cara**

**-Desde cuando**

**-Desde cuándo que…**

**-Cuando estuviste casada con él**

**-Eso no tiene caso**

**-Por que**

**-No quiero hablar de ello**

**-Mejor vamos a acomodarte esto..- comento intentando a comodarle el tocado**

**-No…déjame**

**-Está bien te contaré… pero solamente es para que tengas cuidado si…**

**Estudiamos la escuela secundaria, mi madre tenía un pequeño local de comida, para sacarme adelante mi padre había muerto y nos había dejado endeudadas, Niel visitaba constantemente el local, era su momento de escape, en una de esas visitas me toco atenderlo a mí, se me hizo un chico demasiado atractivo, pero muy solitario, no tenía amigos, y siempre me contaba que sus primos le hacían la vida imposible, constantemente me visitaba, mi madre me decía que él no era buen chico y que tuviera cuidado con él, no le hice caso, en fin… entre sus visitas siempre me llevaba una hermosa rosa de color purpura, convivía plenamente con él, teníamos tres meses de novios yo me sentía plenamente enamorada de él, más bien embobada, con su amabilidad y cariño, yo pasaba por momentos difíciles, tanto económicamente como sentimentalmente, mi madre hacia lo que podía, pero al final no alcanzaba, así que fue fácil dejarme convencer por él, sus regalos caros y su vida ¨perfecta¨, poco a poco el me fue moldeando en su proceder, empezó a manipularme con dejarme si no cambiaba mi forma de vestir, o cosas por el estilo, todo nuestro noviazgo fue perfecto, claro hasta que nos juntamos, porque no nos casamos, solamente nos fuimos a vivir juntos, ahí fue que comenzó nuestro infierno, no me dejaba salir, no podía ir a la escuela, siempre me gritaba o sobajaba, la gota que derramo el vaso, fue una noche que había llegado borracho para ese tiempo yo estaba embarazada, mi madre me había ido a visitar, vivimos en la mansión Legan, esa tarde mi madre me ofreció que regresara con ella, no había aceptado irme, esa noche como te comente el había llegado borracho, pero no iba solo, venia acompañándolo una joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura, demasiado bonita.**

**-Luisa-comente**

**-Si ella, esa noche las palabras que él me dijo me hirieron mucho, le reclame su actitud y su falta de cariño, al mismo tiempo que le reclame por la presencia de esa chica y la falta de respeto no solo a mi si no a su madre ya que no iban a medio vestíbulo, cuando ya casi llevaban la mitad de la ropa desperdigada, el me ignoro y siguió de paso se introdujeron en la recamara, y yo ingrese encolerizada, y sin más le grité, pero él me respondió con un golpe, entonces tome un maleta y coloque lo poco de ropa, ella solamente se burlaba de mi situación, al salir de la habitación el fue tras de mí, todo fue muy rápido, el me sujetaba de la mano cuando yo logreo zafarme de su agarre, perdí el equilibrio y caí por las escaleras. Esa noche perdí a mi bebe, y también comprendí que con Niel Legan no se juega.**

**-Entonces el te empujo**

**-Si**

**-Y porque sigues estando cerca de él**

**-Porque si no lo hago mi madre corre peligro**

**-No entiendo**

**-Es simple Niel tiene muchos contactos y no todos son gente buena, cuando me paso eso, mi madre quiso demandarlo, pero todo fue inútil, y esa misma noche se metieron al local de mi madre la golpearon e hicieron un desastre el me amenazo que si volvía a intentar hacer algo contra él o contar algo, no vivirá para contarlo.**

**-No es verdad... en que me he metido-comente**

**-Parece loco, pero es verdad… no temo por mi vida si no por la de mi madre, ya está cansada, y se ha esforzado demasiado para darme una vida digna, eso de seguir a Terry o estar colada con él es una treta para hacerle la vida imposible a Candy… Neal padece una obsesión, por ella.**

**-Tu sabes que les hizo el a ellas**

**-No**

**-Mejor vamos a terminarte y ayudarte un poco con eso**

**-Eh…si- mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar todo era un mar de confusiones Niel, no era lo que parecía era un cobarde que le gustaba humillar a las mujeres y lo único atractivo en mi era mi cartera pero la pregunta del millón era porque.**

**Mi boda se había convertido en un desastre en donde, todo radicaba en las mentiras que él me había dicho. Francamente era un excelente actor.**

**Susana me recomendó que tratara de sonreír, lo más posible y mostrara cordialidad, me sentía fatal y lo que más deseaba era que este teatro se acabara, salimos del cuartucho, bien arregladas, debía reconocer que Susana maquillaba perfectamente, me pregunto cuantas veces lo tuvo que hacer para ocultar las cicatrices que ella misma cargaba.**

**Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta Niel, me recibió con una sonrisa amable, ¨hipócrita¨ pensé **

**-Mi amor te tardaste mucho, ¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Tomando un poco de aire-comente con amabilidad tal y como me había dicho Susana, me sentía fatal.**

**-Es momento de bailar nuestro vals- me informo y así lo hicimos, mientras bailábamos me comento.**

**-Mas te vale que te comportes lo entiendes**

**-Eres un patán**

**-Amor…creo que necesitas unas buenas lecciones- mi cuerpo tembló, inconscientemente**

**-Veo que me tienes miedo… -comento**

**-No le tengo miedo a un poco hombre como tú-comente**

**-No me retes Patricia por qué no me conoces.**

**Al finalizar el baile quise separarme de él, pero no pude en todo momento se mantuvo a mi lado, apenas si podía respirar, todo esto era demasiado, para mí.**

**Lo que debía de ser un día memorable, el día donde comenzaba una nueva vida, estaba marcado con la tormenta en la cual me había metido tontamente.**

**Por fin la torta se había partido, con ella la culminación de tal evento, se aventó como es costumbre el dichoso ramo, el cual cayó en manos de Elisa, quien tenía una cara de entierro aun peor que la mía.**

**Nos despedimos de todos, en ese instante no sabía si irme de ahí era lo mejor o quedarme. Stear se acerco a nosotros a paso lento, se veía triste y apagado, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, se acerco y felicito a Niel, con un apretón de manos, puro protocolo. Luego se dirigió a mí y me dijo ¨_Lastima que sea tan lerdo, y tan cobarde… que seas muy feliz con quien tu elegiste amar, te deseo la felicidad completa, y que siempre me recuerdes ya que en mi corazón para siempre vivirás… te amo¨_me susurro bajito, mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían sobre sus mejillas, lo que siempre anhele llego demasiado tarde.**

**-Nos vamos-comento Niel, rompiendo ese momento.**

**-Este si-comente separándome de él, sentía que Niel me apretaba del brazo pero no le hice mucho caso, ni al dolor ni a lo que él me decía ya que mi mente estaba en ese momento donde el hombre al que siempre quise me decía Te amo, una confesión que llegaba demasiado tarde, porque en mi corazón solamente estaba el cariño de una amistad que hoy se terminaba de fracturar.**

* * *

Notas:

Ah! que triste creo que no todo es lo que parece no creen?, pobre de mi querido Sobrino, aunque si es un poco lerdo.

En fin Por fin estan casados o por Dios, un poco del pasado de Neal, que va a pasar?.

Chicas antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles por seguir mi historia en verdad un millon de gracias por su tiempo y paciencia, francamente ya tengo redactado hasta el capitulo 08, el problema es que mi trabajo me tiene secuestrada, y no habia teinido chance de publicar.

En fin un millon de gracias a todas las que me han regalado un review.

Por fiss dejenme uno al menos para decirme en que puedo mejorar plesse.

Las quiero.

desde Irapuato,

un abrazo enorme


	7. LUNA DE HIEL

DISCLAIMER:

Como saben los personajes no me perteneces si no a Misuky & Igarashi, si no Susana no habria manipulado a Terry, y yo me quedaba con Albert en fin.

La historia es de mi total invencion,sin ningun fin de lucro, solamente por entretenimiento.

* * *

Advertencia.

Esta historia tiene un alto grado de violencia, al menos asi lo considera al igual el tema que se trata es un asunto delicado que vive al dia miles de mujeres, por lo tanto si no te gustan este tipo de historias por favor no lo leas.

Si buscas algo en color de Rosa esta no es la historia.

Dicha esta basada en un suceso real, el cual estoy solamente dandole un matiz menos violento y agresivo posible.

Si eres menor de edad o eres suceptible por favor no lo leas.

* * *

**ROSAS PURPURAS.**

**CAPITULO 06.**

**LUNA DE HIEL**

Cuando era más chica siempre imagine mi luna de miel, en un paraíso mágico, en algunas ocasiones imaginaba con viajar a Chicapas, un país mexicano, o el mar Caribe, Grecia o Italia, cualquiera estaría bien, incluso la playa… cualquier lugar era ideal en mi loca imaginación, todo seria perfecto, desde el lugar, hasta la compañía… si porque si estaba con el hombre que amaba, con quien compartiría mi vida, sin importar absolutamente nada. Donde las ilusiones su volvían realidad y creería de nueva cuenta en mu cuento de hadas, pero que triste es despertar de forma abrupta a la realidad, aquí estaba en el mar Caribe, al menos algo de mi tonta imaginación se había hecho realidad, me encontraba enfrascada en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas siendo testigo infalible de lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, donde mi cuerpo y mi alma fueron allanados de forma brutal y cruel, donde la realidad supero a la fantasía, donde lo dulce no queda nada, hace unos meses tan solo hablaba con mis amigas…¿Qué será ahorita de ellas?, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?... de seguro debes estar aun dormidas, o quizás Candy hablando por teléfono en sus interminables charlas que sostiene con Terry y Annie por su parte debe de estar haciendo algún detalle para Archie, y el por su parte aunque no lo acepte haciendo un pensamiento para ella, Aunque se muestre frio enfrente de nosotros, es muy cariñoso con ella.

Siento que mi mejilla arde, las ultimas lagrimas caen por mi rostro, mientras mi cuerpo aun tiembla pero no excitación, ni de felicidad por lo que hace unos instantes sucedió, si no de miedo, el peor de los miedos.

Por fin voy conociendo en realidad a mi esposo, me siento sucia y ultrajada, al mismo tiempo que el asco hace mella en mi, solamente le pido a Dios que cierra mi vientre, porque no merece ningún ser, inocente y puro provenir de un monstruo.

Observo perene la luna, mientras el descansa aun costado mio, siento como parte de mi alma se va quebrando, como va pasando la noche. Decido levantarme.

**-Adónde vas-**lo escuchó

**-Al…Al…baño… necesito darme un baño- **me maldigo mentalmente un y mil veces por mostrarme debil pero no puedo evitarlo.

**-Mmm… no puedes salir afuera, entiendes-**contesta sin mirarme ni moverse de su posición.

**-Si..si…quiero bañar..bañarme- **contestó con algo de miedo, no puedo evitar que mi voz tiemble al hablar y es que tan solo es algo sinetico.

**-Rápido, porque en un rato voy a necesitar el baño-**contesta.

**-S…si…- mi voz tiembla aunque no lo pueda evitar, tengo miedo es verdad, pero también tengo mucho coraje contenido.**

Mientras me dirijo al baño, veo tirado en el piso el vestido, aquel con el que me condene, tan solo pensar que tan solo hace unas horas antes vivia en mi burbuja de ilusiones y fue rota de manera abrupta, ¿Cuántas mujeres han de pasar por lo mismo?, no solamente yo, por tonta, por fea. Decido cerrar los ojos, ya no quiero llorar mas… ya no puedo más… esto es lo que elegí, ya no tengo vuelta atrás. Decido irme al baño, mientras me quito la bata con la que cubro la desnudes de mi cuerpo, observo los ligeras marcas que en mi cuerpo se encuentran, algunas más marcadas otras menos, en mi mente se rémora ese instante, mientras sus manos paseaban por mi cuerpo, la llamaba a ella, no era Luisa, no…era… Dios que tonta fui…no puedo… no debo imaginar quizás escuche mal, si eso debió ser… porque sus labios no mencionan a Luisa, ni a Susana con quien vivió, si no a mi mejor amiga, aquellas quienes intentaron advertirme.

No, no lo hicieron ellas saben algo, hay algo en el pasado de ellas, y no me lo dijeron, si ellas me lo hubieran dicho, es por culpa de ellas que estoy en esta situación. Por culpa de Candice White, ese era el nombre que repetía constantemente, el nombre de ella, en cada caricia, en cada vaivén su mente estaba en ella, imaginándose a ella, por culpa de ella es que estoy mal, si tan solo…si tan solo…

La luz del día finalmente se abre paso en la obscuridad, pero en esta ocasión no es suficiente para calentarme, él se mueve molesto por la misma luz, que se filtra, por las cortinas.

**-Tengo hambre pide algo para comer- **comenta mientras se sienta en la cama.

**-Que se te antoja- **comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

**Lo que sea-**me comentó, mientras se dirigía la baño sin ningún pudor, francamente lo que menos tenia era apetito, y conociéndome lo más seguro era que lo que consumiera fuera acabar en el baño a los cinco minutos, así que decidí pedirme solamente un café, y una tostada con mantequilla,

**-Como te sientes-**comento con una voz más gentil que la de anoche

**-En verdad importa-**comente

**-La verdad…- **me le quede mirando**- No- **no se por que... pero me dolio saber que en verdad todo era puro protocolo y no interes

**-Entonces no veo el motivo de responder-**comente para dirigirme al balcón a esperar.

**-Metete**

**-No quiero.-comente**

**-Me molesta el aire- **me le quede viendo mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar un improperio, la chica dulce se estaba yendo por la cañería

**-Mucho gusto, si no te gusta te puedes marchar.-**comente molesta

**-Déjate de tonterías Patricia, y metete o acaso ocupas tu dosis-**comento desafiante

**Solamente…- **tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo poco hombre que era, pero si algo había aprendido en estas ocho horas, era que Niel legan era un hombre demasiado violento**- quiero tomar un poco de aire-**comente finalmente**.**

**-No me importa-**comentó, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí, no me di cuenta cuando ya me tenia sujeta del cabello

**Niel, suéltame me lastimas-gemi**

**Pues no lo parece- **será el destino, o fue Dios en ese instante, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de estampar su mano contra mi sonó el timbre del cuarto, indicando que el servicio había llegado por fin.

**-Servicio a cuarto- **se escucho

**De esta te salvaste-**comentó, mientras me soltaba sobre el colchón, me di vuelta y lagrimas silenciosas volvieron a salir de mis ojos, él solamente se dedico a atender al chico del servicio.

En alguna ocasión escuche, que como inicias tu luna de miel, así va hacer todo tu matrimonio, pensando en esto, me fui vaciando, poco a poco, hasta perder la conciencia.

No supe cuanto fue exactamente lo que dormí, solamente recuerdo que ya era de noche, cuando sentí que me jalaban, fuertemente del cabello, y escuchaba risas,entre algunos insultos, me costó trabajo, para reaccionar.

**-Hay- **me queje

**-Levántate, llevas dormida toda el día- **me reclamo mi flamanete marido, tarde un rato en ubicarlo a su lado se encontraba una mujer.

**-Luisa?- **comente confundida**-¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

**-Qué crees que va hacer- **comento con burla mientras la besaba

**-No…entiendo**

**-Vaya si que eres tonta-**se burlo

**-Simple querida yo le voy a dar a Niel, lo que le que su mujer no le puede dar- **comentó

**-Eso quiere decir**

**-Sabes que… ya me aburriste, prepárame la ropa, que voy a salir con luisa-**comentó.

**-Y de paso la mía- **comento ella

**-No soy tu criada- **estaba molesta, y es que apesar de tener que soportar a la amante de mi marido en mi Luna de miel, queria que el sirviera de criada.

**-Muévete y deja de decir estupideces-comentó él- **

**-Mejor vamos a bañarnos Niel, el viaje fue muy cansado-**comentó ella fingiendo con voz seductora.

**En ese momento crei que no podría estar aun mas humillada, como mujer o como persona, esto era la gota que darramo el vaso, asi que con lo poco que tenia aun de orgullo y dignidad tome un lápiz y papel.**

**_Niel:_**

**_Hoy comprendo que he cometido un grave error, pero sabes… me da gusto saber que te descubres desde un principio, ya no puedo soportar tus humillaciones si esto es en un principio, ¿Qué será después?_**

**_Que te vaya bonito Niel Legan_**

**_P.D. Ayer cuando me case contigo, sentía que hacia lo correcto, que con el tiempo te amaría, te quiero Niel, pero no puedo vivir bajo la sombra de un ogro._**

**_ATT. Patricia O ´Brayan._**

Fue una misiva demasiado corta, lo sé, pero no podía soportar un segundo más ahí, me estaba asfixiando, salí a toda prisa del hotel, la gente al verme pasar se me quedaban mirando, no sabía a dónde ir, pero cualquier parte era mejor que estar cerca de él.

Camine por horas, pero no me importaba estaba disfrutando del paisaje, estábamos en la República Dominicana para ser exactos, así que quería disfrutar, el aire puro de este país, me hacía sentir libre, como el viento, con el poco de dinero que tenia, decidí comprar un boleto para ir a las islas Caimán era mi mayor sueño. Me hospede en el Riz Carlton Grand Caimán, ocupa el segundo puesto de los mejores hoteles de playa, el lugar era de lujo, la arena blanca de la playa, se filtraba sobre mis pies.

Ese fue mi único día feliz durante todo ese viaje, como llegue de noche, inmediatamente me quede dormida, a la mañana siguiente, me levante demasiado temprano para ver el amanecer, así que decidí caminar por la playa, los colores anaranjados y rojizos jugaban con el agua clara, del mar, decidí desayunar un poco de jugo de naranja, y salmón ahumado, después decidí darme un buen chapuzón en la piscina, me relaje como nunca , en ese instante rejuvenecí, los tres años que había adquirido tan solo unas horas.

Ese día fue gratificante, ya que en la tarde pude ver de nueva cuenta la puesta de sol, cuanto me encanta, no pensé en nada, ni en Niel, ni en Candy, ni en nadie…solamente fui yo misma.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando decidí ingresar a mi habitación, no había regresado desde la tarde de ayer que había salido, así que con paso lento, fui caminando, no preste atención al de recepción que me llamaba, me pase de largo estaba en verdad cansada.

Si tan solo… no ya no tiene caso.

Al llegar todo mi tranquilidad se fue al ver ahí parado, a mi flamante esposo.

**-Buenos días querida-**comento con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

**-Niel, que haces aquí- **comente sorprendida por que me haya encontrado tan rapido... no más bien que me haya buscado**.**

**-¿Que hago aquí?- **comento el burlándose**- -Que crees que hago aquí amor?-**comento el acercándose, yo comenzaba a retroceder**. -Buscándote amor**

**-Y Luisa-**comenté

**-Ella se quedo en el hotel-**comentó

**-Como me encontraste-**pregunte con miedo, y es que verdad temblaba de miedo

**-Patty…Patty…Patty…de verdad que eres estúpida… o te haces-**en su mirada habia odio y mucho rencor, no me di cuenta en que momento me tomo de la mano y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

**-Niel, suéltame-**comente tratando de zafarme

**-Francamente se nota que aun te falta mucho por conocerme verdad- **me amenazo, en su voz habia odio, en su mirada se veia desafiante, inconsientemente comence a temblar a un mas

**-No…**

**-Que pretendías, que te iba a dejar ir-**comento mientras ejercía más fuerza y colocaba su otra mano en mi cara.-

**-Tu no me quieres… entonces para que fingir- le grite, mientras seguia forcejeando con él para que me soltara**

**-Claro que te quiero- **comento, me le quede viendo sin entender y tontamente mi corazón palpito, para despues terminarse de romper**.- No te hagas la tonta… claro que te quiero, pero con toda la chequera que representas. -**Comentó con burla

**-Estás loco-**le grite

**-Jajajaja… comenzó a reírse- y se puede saber que haces fuera hasta las tres de la mañana- **me dijo con odio**.**

**-Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana- **le grite al final habia aflojado su agarre y logre separarme tan solo unos cuantos centimetros de él

**-Con quien estabas-**comentó**- Que dices**

**-No te hagas la estúpida…estabas con él verdad-**habia reproche en su voz ¿miedo?

**-No sé a qué te refieres- y** era verdad no entendia absolutamente nada, era acaso celos, pero de que o porque.

**-Ah… no sabes, estabas con el imbécil de Stear verdad-**comento molesto llevandose las manos al cabello, por un momento se hizo el silencio entre nosotors, despues volvio a tomarme con más fuerza

**-Estás loco suéltame-grite por el dolor producido por su agarre**

**-Para que…**

**-Me lastimas. -**Me volví a quejar

**-Para irte a revolcar con Stear como la…- **no lo deje terminar esta vez con la poca fuerza que tenia le estampe una cachetada

**-Serás estúpida-**me comentó, mientras me soltaba el otra, y me aventaba al mismo tiempo hacia la cama

**-Ya verás estúpida…aprenderás a respetarme-**comento fuera de** si**

**-Suéltame, me lastimas… ¡ay!- grite**

**-Cállate maldita-**me grito

**-Veras lo que es un hombre de verdad-comento mientras me besaba a la fuerza**

**-No… Niel, no lo hagas-**grit**e- suéltame, suéltame.- **Volvía gritar mientras él me besaba salvajemente mordiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Otra vez estaba como en el principio, mi felicidad era efímera, algo tan lejano e inalcanzable, me dolía aun mas mi cuerpo, él cuando termino, se quedo de nueva cuenta dormido, ahora comprendía un poco quien era Niel Legan, un monstruo, en mi cabeza aun resonaba la amenaza que me había lanzado.

**-De una vez te advierto, si vuelves a intentar hacer una estupidez como esta no vivirás para contarlo- **Si estuviera muerta se acabaría esto , seria ,lo mejor, pero no… no era mi vida por la que estaba así, si no era la de mi padre y mi abuela, mi abuela que siempre estuvo a mi lado**.**

Otra lagrima salía de mi rostro, para terminarme de quebrar, hoy moría Patricia O 'Brayan.

Por fin las dos semanas de la luna de ¨miel¨ llegaba a su fin, durante todo el viaje me la pase encerrada en la habitación, Niel me lo tenía prohibido, pero aunque no fuese así, no tenia ánimos de mostrar mi cara hinchada, a los demás, ni los moretones, que cargaba.

Antes de salir me coloque unas gafas obscuras, me coloque un pantalón, un poco holgado, al mismo tiempo que una blusa manga larga para cubrir los moretones que tenía en varias partes de mi cuerpo, me mire en el espejo, y la imagen que me regreso no me agrado nada, me veía mucho más grande de lo que realmente era, pero era mejor así.

**-Nos vamos amor-**comento Niel, dandome un beso en los labios

**-Eh…si-**comente

Al fin regresábamos a Chicago, no sabía si alegrarme o comenzar a escribir mi testamento, durante todo el viaje me dejo claro que quería un heredero pronto, solo le pido a Dios que cierre mi útero, porque nadie se merece tener a un padre como Niel Legan.

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada muchas gracias a quienes han leido mi histoira,.

Como pueden ver cada vez esta más fuerte esto. solamente espero que le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta historia, y ya falta cada vez menos apra que aparesca Albert.

Por fiss.. dejen un review.. pleasse.

se aceptan de todo excepto virusss..

Att.

Princessttar.


	8. LA FAMILIA LEGAN

Hola les traigo otra capitulo de esta historia muchas gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

**ROSAS PURPURAS.**

**CAPITULO 07**

**LA FAMILIA LEGAN**

**Por fin regresábamos del viaje, tan solo pisar Chicago, me entro la nostalgia, Candy y Annie, se encontraban en el aeropuerto, al bajar rápidamente corrieron hacia mí, con este tiempo había aprendido, a maquillarme la menos para ocultar las evidencias de mi rostro, corrí a abrazar a mis amigas, al mismo tiempo que me mordía el labio, para soportar el dolor que el contacto físico me provocaba.**

**-Hay amiga te hemos estado extrañando-comento Candy**

**-Yo también a ustedes**

**-Patty… es hora de marcharnos-comentó Niel**

**-Por favor Legan no seas tan amargado, extrañábamos a Patty, es raro para nosotros aceptar la idea de que ya es una señora casada-comento Archie, Niel se me quedo mirando, y entendí que era mejor cortar desde ahí.**

**-Los he extrañado mucho, pero el viaje ha sido muy largo que les parece Chicas si mañana, nos vemos, por favor-comenté**

**-Claro-comentó Annie**

**-Entonces nos vemos amiga, para que nos cuentas todo, con respecto a tu viaje**

**-Si, hasta mañana y en verdad discúlpenme**

**-No te preocupes Patty, además nosotros también tenemos que marcharnos- Comento Archie, marcando una gran distancia en nosotros, el era en algunas ocasiones muy suspicaz, infinitamente se lo agradecí.**

**Me despedí de mis amigas, y camine de lado de mi flamante marido, sin voltear atrás… me sentí mal, pero no podía hacer más, francamente algo me decía que debía estar atenta a los cambios de humor de mi esposo… y no quería en verdad no deseaba provocarlos.**

**Al ingresar al auto, Neal estaba demasiado serio, no tenía ganas de verlo directamente mi cuerpo temblaba tan solo de miedo… no deseaba estar sola con él, pero era inevitable… durante nuestra luna de ¨miel¨, conocí algunas facetas de él, y francamente eran desagradables.**

**-¿Qué asunto tienes con el idiota de Archivald?-me contesto molesto, **

**-Eh… a que te refieres…-comente**

**-No te hagas la tonta… ¿Qué acaso crees, que no me di cuenta?**

**-¿Cuenta? ¿De qué?... no te entiendo-conteste confundida.**

**-Patty…Patty…Patty-comento acercándose demasiado a mí, - me crees que soy ciego… de una vez te advierto como mi esposa espero que me respetes-contesto mientras tomaba con su mano mi cara y la apretaba fuertemente de la mandíbula**

**-Es…que en verdad… no…no…- tenía miedo, mucho miedo y al mismo tiempo estaba confundida- no te entiendo, él es tu primo y novio de Annie**

**-Y más te vale amor que así sea-contesto él antes de besarme de manera salvaje sangrando mis labios.**

**-Auch!- me queje**

**-Espero amor que aprendas a respetarme… lo entiendes-contesto muy cerca de mi oído, en eso el auto paro**

**-Señor llegamos-contesto de manera seca el chofer**

**-Vamos amor-contesto ya de manera mas amable y Cortez, al bajar me tomo de la mano, y me dirigió a la gran mansión perteneciente a su familia, al ingresar todos los sirvientes estaban en fila esperándonos, pasamos a paso lento, en todo momento el me dirigía y yo como un títere a su titiritero me deje hacer en todo momento, sonreíamos como si en verdad fueramos una feliz pareja de recién casados.**

**-Buenas tardes señor, señora**

**-Buenas tardes Eloísa, y mi madre-**

**-La señora Legan, comento que la disculpara por no recibirlo, pero que lo esperaba en la finca de los Steven- mi corazón brinco al escuchar el apellido, la vez de mi boda, no pude ver a Tom ya que se encontraba de viaje, él era el único aparte de Candy que sabia comprenderme, era como mi hermano.**

**-A qué hora-comento secamente**

**-A las 03:00 de la tarde joven-comento la señora de llaves-gustan algo más**

**-puedes retirarte**

**- Vamos- nos dirigimos en silencio por las largas escaleras en forma de caracol que contenía la casa, para dirigirnos a donde seria ¨nuestra habitación¨**

**- Cámbiate que tenemos que salir en menos de 30 minutos-comentó **

**- no me siento bien-comente, **

**- Me pasas el traje azul-no me presto el más minimo de atención.**

**-Asi que con resignación busque entre las maletas el traje que me solicito, en cuanto él salió del baño, decidí ingresar yo a darme una ducha, me sentía pegajosa por el viaje al mismo tiempo que cansada… no solamente físicamente si no emocional.**

**El baño estaba siendo realmente relajante… pero parece que la tranquilidad esta vedada para mi, ya que a los 5 minutos ingreso Neal molesto.**

**-Que diantres se supone que es esto-comento molesto mientras me arrinconaba a la pared, por miedo o por pudor intente taparme inútilmente con mis manos**

**-Que haces aquí**

**-Te estoy preguntando que es esto-comento señalándome el vestido blanco que había escogido para colocarme**

**-Mi vestido- comente**

**-Si ya se que es un vestido…estu…- comento entrecortado llevándose dos dedos al puente de su nariz**

**-Que…que…tiene…de… malo**

**-Que tiene de malo- repitió, estaba molesto era obvio- Eres tonta o que**

**-No te entiendo-comente ya asustada- **

**-No me entiendes—comento ingresando a la tina de baño y arrinconarme mientras que con su otra mano me sujeto de nueva cuenta de la mandíbula para que no pudiese bajar la vista- Que acaso no comprendes que eres una mujer casada…**

**-S…si… pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el vestido-comenté asustada**

**-Como no vas a entender… - me grito furioso, golpeando la pared con su puño- Porque diablos te tienes que vestir como una prostituta… **

**-Eso… eso no es cierto Neal…**

**-Entonces amor por que tienes este vestido**

**-No… le veo lo malo**

**-Es que acaso eres idiota-me dijo con odio en su mirada**

**-Que acaso no soy suficiente para ti- **

**-Neal me lastimas-comente**

**-Eso eres verdad… eso eres maldita- comento mientras me besaba de manera brusca mis brazos- eso me pasa a mi por casarme con una estúpida… pero a mi vas a prender a respetarme.**

**-No… Neal… por favor- recuerdo que le rogué para que me soltara, tenía miedo y mucho… mucho coraje.**

**Después de quince minutos, salí del baño, me sentía aun más sucia de cuando entre, pero tenía que salir, no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, él ya no se encontraba en la habitación, y ahí en medio de la cama se encontraba el dichoso vestido, encima de él una nota de lo mas asquerosa posible, lo cual hizo sentirme aun peor, así que con el coraje contenido, explote contra el vestido, lo rompí a tirones, el vestido era blanco y liso cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, con una cinta debajo de los pechos.**

**Al final opte por un traje sastre de pantalón en color gris obscuro, me recogí el cabello, y me maquille se me hace irónico antes que siempre me encantaba estar al natural utilizaba demasiado maquillaje para tapar las marcas evidentes de mi gran vida.**

**-Te vez hermosa amor-me comento Neal, después de que me coloque a su lado, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, era tan distinto al monstruo de hace unos instantes.**

**Durante el trayecto me dedique a ver por la ventana no tenia deseos de verlo a la cara y al parecer el tampoco, estaba más concentrado hablando por teléfono con Luisa, que en hacerme caso, y francamente no me interesaba.**

**Al llegar a la finca de los Steven, se notaba un cierta aura de tensión, en el ambiente, **

**Se encontraban en una mesa en el jardín, se notaba que no era para nada del agrado de la señora Sara, porque su semblante lo decía todo, Elisa tenía una mirada perdida… triste, al lado derecho se encontraba Thom, quien al verme se levanto, pero algo vio en mi mirada, que decidió acercarse primero a Neal, y de manera más cortes y al mismo tiempo fría me saludo, me sentí mal y triste porque para mi Thom era como el hermano que nunca tuve, mi padre tenía algunos negocios con el padre de Thom, en Florida, así que era muy normal que nos conociéramos, pero ahora todo era distinto.**

**-Señores Legand, bienvenidos- nos saludo el padre de Thom con su característico abrazo.**

**-Querida que tienes- me pregunto en el oído el hombre**

**-Nada- susurre, no se quedo convencido pero en eso dirigí mi mirada a Neal, quien me observaba junto a su madre.**

**-Como saben tengo algunos negocios con los O ´Brayan y esta muchacha es mi ahijada- comentó**

**-Entiendo**

**-Porque no me lo dijiste querida-comento Neal entre dientes**

**-Es que no lo creí oportuno-comente**

**-Bueno, pues creo que es una muy buena noticia, mi nuera su ahijada, y mi hija su nuera- comento la señora Sara, provocando que casi me ahogara. Como les comente adoraba a Thom era una persona sensible, leal, y cariñosa, era mi hermano, y el se merecía algo mejor que la familia Legan**

**-Te encuentras bien amor-comento Neal**

**-Este…si.- comente recuperándome después del impacto de la noticia**

**-Discúlpenla no le ha sentado bien el viaje**

**-Lo entiendo- comento mi padrino- y dime ahijada como te fue en tu viaje**

**-Bien-conteste**

**-Bien?- contesto con el seño fruncido Thom**

**-Si… me la pase bien-conteste **

**-Es raro por lo regular todas dicen que su luna de Miel fue excelente- comento Thom- y que lugares visitaste**

**-Ninguno**

**-Como es eso-comento mi padrino**

**-Es que ya sabe padrino, que desde chiquita eh…sido muy delicada y me enferme y me la pase en la habitación, pobre de Neal tuvo que hacerla de enfermero-comente para tranquilizarlo ya que desde mi primera respuesta el sujetaba mi mano con fuerza debajo del mantel.**

**-Hay pobrecita- comento mi suegra- continuemos, se me ocurre que la boda sea a principios de Noviembre- La señora Sara hacia castillos en el aire, pero no veía a mi padrino ni a la novia interesada.-**

**-Con su permiso necesito ir al servicio-comente**

**-Yo voy contigo- me contesto Elisa, a lo cual solamente moví la cabeza de aceptación.**

**-Como estas- me pregunto**

**-Bien**

**-Patty no me mientas, se todo lo que pasó en su luna de ¨miel¨ - comento haciendo comillas en la palabra miel,**

**-Te conto luisa verdad**

**-Si**

**-Entonces qué más quieres saber**

**-Patty por que te casaste con él… - me le quede viendo sin entender hasta donde quiere llegar- es mi hermano pero eso no le quita lo idiota**

**-Por que te quieres casar con Thom**

**-Quien es Thom- OK. esto si me descoloco**

**-Como que quien-comente**

**-Ah… hablaste del ranchero que esta ahí… yo no pienso casar**

**-Pero tu mamá dijo**

**-Mi madre podrá decir misa… pero yo no pienso casarme sin amor… además**

**-además...**

**-Patty te puedo contar algo**

**-Dime...**

**-Esta noche me regreso a España**

**-Elisa pero…**

**-Le pedí ayuda a Tony, si sigo en America estoy bajo la sombra del apellido Legan… pero haya…**

**-Haya eres tú-conteste**

**-Si… además de que ahí se encuentra Brandon, Patty en verdad lo amo, no importa que sea solamente un mecanicucho como dice mi madre, pero en verdad Patty estoy enamora**

**-Elisa no se…- **

**-No digas nada por favor**

**-Esta bien solamente espero que seas feliz**

**-Y yo que tú puedas serlo- me contesto**

**-Creo que será mejor que vallamos**

**-Si**

**Caminamos como si nada, me partió el alma en darme cuenta que mi hermano Thom, si estaba interesado en mi pelirroja cuñada, pero si ella no lo amaba era lo mejor.**

**-Y su esposo señora Legan-comento mi padrino. **

**-De viaje… ya sabe como todo hombre de negocios ocupado**

**-Y donde se encuentra- Era cierto ni yo había visto al padre de Neal,**

**-En… **

**-En Italia-comento Neal**

**-A si… es que con eso que viaja mucho, pues se me olvida-comento la señora Legan, no sé porque pero ni yo me lo creí.**

**El tiempo paso volando, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era la hora de partir, mi padrino al igual que mi padre tenían las reservas con los Legand, pero Thom al ser hijo único, le cumplían la mayor parte de sus gustos, claro siempre que no fueran vánales, mi padrino lo enseño a trabajar desde chico, como a cualquier jornalero de la región.**

**-Creo que es hora de retirarnos-nos comento la señora Legan**

**-Qué pena… que les vaya muy bien-comento mi padrino**

**-Si… pero ya nos extendimos bastante y mi esposa y yo estamos algo cansados por el viaje-contesto Neal**

**-Entiendo- contesto Thom**

**-Entonces nos vemos querido-contesto afablemente la señora Legan.**

**-Ahijada, espero verte pronto**

**-Creo que será pronto Padrino, nos vemos-me despedí de él.**

**-Que te paso en la mejilla- comento Thom al acercarse para despedirse de mi**

**-Ah… es que me caí al salir de la bañera … pobre Neal se llevo un susto -de muerte- Thom y mi padrino intercambiaron miradas por un segundo.**

**-Pues deberías decirle a las criadas que no enceren tanto el baño, cuídate-comentó Thom ya no tan amable.**

**-Si les diré… nos vemos- comente tomando del brazo a Neal**

**No había avanzado ni dos kilómetros cuando la gran señora Legan estaba hablando de ellos.**

**-Son unos rancheros ignorantes- comento la señora**

**-Y metiches madre… estas segura de que es lo mejor para Elisa-comento Neal**

**-Hijo no es lo mejor, pero al menos tienen mucho, mucho dinero- si claro a la gran familia Legan lo único bueno de mi Padrino eran los ceros en sus cuentas.**

**-Claro sin dinero no baila el perro verdad- comento Elisa molesta**

**-Cállate insolente-grito su madre**

**-No me pienso casar… primero muerta**

**-Hija solo quiero lo mejor para ti**

**-Y no que son unos rancheros ignorantes y metiches…. A ver Neal explícanos por que Patty tiene ese moretón en la mejilla… oh! Mejor porque Luisa estaba en tu luna de miel- me sentí desfallecer Elisa le estaba reclamando a Neal y él me miraba de manera penetrante, sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar- y no la veas así por que ella ni siquiera sabía que yo sé todo lo que paso en esa luna de miel, desafortunadamente tus zorras son unas boconas- contesto molesta**

**-Cállate Elisa- grito su madre mientras la abofeteaba**

**-Chofer pare aquí.-grito Elisa molesta**

**-Elisa… me estas cansando**

**-Que te molesta madre que se entere el Chofer, de que te apuras si todo Chicago sabe que somos los desterrados de los Andley por culpa de…- Elisa cayó al ver el odio en la mirada de Neal y su madre- hasta mi padre prefirió abandonarnos, ahora no somos nada la familia Legan es solamente un espejismo de lo que un día fue.**

**-Cállate!- grito su madre, mientras le indicaba a Neal con la mirada, y este inmediatamente acoto contra el labio de Elisa sangrándolo en un instante, tan solo el motor del auto se paró, Elisa bajo corriendo para dirigirse en su habitación en toda el resto de la tarde no se dejo ver.**

**-Al ingresar yo a la mía temblaba, por lo que había dicho Elisa.**

**-Hoy te supiste comportar a la altura…espero que sigas así-comento**

**-Cla…Claro-conteste**

**-Por cierto con respecto a Elisa**

**-Yo… yo… no…sabía nada… si… me pregunto… pero le conteste lo mismo que a mi padrino**

**-Bueno por esta te salvas- me contesto, mientras se cambiaba**

**-Eh…**

**-Nos vemos- se despidió de mi con sus clásicos besos, mordiendo fuertemente mi labio hasta sangrarlo.- no me esperes**

**Deseaba saber cómo estaba Elisa, pero por lo que vi en el auto, preferí no hacerlo, en la noche baje a cenar con la madre de Neal, solamente en el gran comedor estábamos las dos.**

**-Ven querida siéntate**

**-Eh…si- comente**

**-Veo que te supiste comportar esta tarde a la altura- comentó**

**-Este… gracias- creo que fue la mejor respuesta ya que la mujer se mostro tranquila**

**-Pero deberías taparte más eso, para que no se den cuenta no podemos dar paso a que piensen mal de nosotros verdad- comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo**

**-Claro señora, disculpe- contesté**

**-Y cuantas refinerías tiene el señor Steven-comentó**

**-Mi padrino… la verdad no se… el manejaba todo con mi padre… lo único que sé es que tiene en varias partes del país, así como en Europa y Asia.**

**-Oh!- comento la mujer en un minuto creí que le había visto el signo de precio.- Por cierto querida mañana salimos de compras**

**-De compras?- comente**

**-Así es… mi hijo me conto que tienes ropa no muy adecuada para una señora, y eso lo tenemos que solucionar estás de acuerdo verdad**

**-Claro-conteste.**

**Era obvio Neal vivía bajo las faldas de su madre, una mujer recatada quien vivía bajo las apariencias, para Sara Legan todo debía de ser perfección, algo que no existe.**

**Esa noche Neil no regreso a la casa y francamente no me importaba al contrario sentía una tranquilidad era suficiente con saber de que de alguna manera estaba condenada ah esta familia como para soportarlo en las noches, me sentía nerviosa y cansada a pesar de sentirme tranquila no podía conciliar el sueño era increíble pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a él, quizás pensaran que soy una loca y quizás si lo sea, enfadada conmigo misma decidí bajar por un vaso de leche tibia para ver si así podía conciliar el sueño.**

**La amplia sala se encontraba en penumbras, todo obscuro y solitario que hasta daba miedo, no había absolutamente nadie decidí caminar despacio para no despertar a nadie al final solamente era un vaso de leche no valía la pena despertar a nadie del servicio para eso, así que cruce el gran salón para dirigirme a la cocina, estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuche un maldita sea, inmediatamente me puse alerta y me voltee hacia donde se escucho la voz, no había encendido ninguna de las lámparas de la sala, asi que apenas si pude distinguir a quien se encontraba ahí, gracias a los rayos de algunas de las lámparas de afuera pude distinguir el cabello pelirrojo de mi cuñada Elisa.**

**-Elisa adonde vas- pregunte al ver aun lado de ella una pequeña maletas**

**-Shhh!...que los vas a despertar**

**-Adonde vas-**

**-Lejos de aquí- comento ella- no digas nada por favor**

**-Pero…- pensaba decir algo para hacerla cambiar de opinión por las imagen de esta tarde me dieron a entender que cualquier lugar era mejor que aquí- cuídate si**

**-Claro…tu también-comento abrazándome y saliendo por la puerta principal, me quede unos minutos observando por donde Elisa Legan se marchaba deseándole buena suerte.**

**-Que haces-escuche la voz de Neil a mis espaldas**

**-Ah- grité**

**-Cállate tonta**

**-Me asustaste**

**-Que haces-comento**

**-Ve…venia por un vaso de leche**

**-Y por que no le hablaste a nadie del servicio-comento**

**-No quise molestar-comente un poco nerviosa, pensando que quizás Neal cachearía a Elisa.- gustas algo-comente**

**-Estoy bien así, gracias, date prisa**

**-Si..si-comente.**


	9. NOTA

NOTA:

Hola!

Antes que nada les quiero enviar un cordial saludo, asi mismo me DISCULPO con ustedes por el retraso con la historia, y al mismo tiempo agradecerles por sus hermosos mensajes apenas hoy los estoy viendo. chicas las historias, ALICIA, ROSAS PURPURAS Y AMOR &OBSECIÓN, no las he podido continuar debido a que estuve un tiempo de descanso obligatorio, y apesar de que yo queria aprovechar ese descanso ya que durante todo un mes no vine a trabajar pero una la compu d emi hermano chafeo y la otra apenas podia permanecer despierta, y si le avance un poco en los capitulos de cada una pero los tengo en una libreta, y la verdad no he tenido tiempo de pasarlas en compu, ya que al regresar de mi descanso obligatorio, el trabajo se me fue al triple...estoy que me vuelvo más que loca con él, asi que en verdad una MEGA DISCULPA, pero primeramente DIOS, espero publicarles aunque sea un capitulo de alguna, no les digo de cual por que no quiero comprometerme ( la que tenga más reviews)... y luego no poderles cumplir con esa.

Bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajitos que la verdad me animan a continuar mi historia, y en verdad la proxima semana les regalo un capito de Alicia o Rosas Purpuras.

Un abrazo a todas y que dios me las cuide y las proteja.

Att:

Princesstar


End file.
